


Le devoir avant l’amour

by MxCordelia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Arguing, Bad Ending, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Commander Erwin Smith, Established Levi/Erwin Smith, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Grief/Mourning, J'essaye de faire mon deuil, Levi is Bad At Feelings (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi's Choice, M/M, Return to Shiganshina Arc Spoilers (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tragedy, Trans Hange Zoë, eruri - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxCordelia/pseuds/MxCordelia
Summary: Même après cinq ans de relation, il n’est pas dans les habitudes de Levi de s’opposer à Erwin. Mais lorsque le major annonce vouloir mener l’opération reconquête de Shiganshina malgré sa blessure l’empêchant d’effectuer les manœuvres tridimensionnelles, Levi ne peut rester silencieux. Il ne veut pas qu’Erwin accompagne le bataillon sur le champ de bataille. Il ne veut pas le perdre. Mais entre eux, il a toujours été clair que le devoir envers l’humanité devait passer en premier.[Spoiler chapitres 72 à 89]
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 18
Kudos: 42





	Le devoir avant l’amour

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour et bienvenue sur ma première fanfiction SNK ! Ça fait longtemps que cette histoire me trotte dans la tête et j’ai enfin pris le temps de l’écrire. J’espère qu’elle saura plaire aux fans de Eruri francophones qui, comme moi, n’ont malheureusement pas grand chose à se mettre sous la dent.  
> Cette fanfiction reprend les événements des chapitres 72 à 89 de l’Attaque des Titans, ce qui correspond à la fin de la saison 3 de l’anime. Si vous n’en êtes pas là, soit dans le manga, soit dans l’anime, vous allez vous faire spoiler, vous êtes prévenus.  
> Même si je colle au maximum au canon, allant jusqu’à reprendre des dialogues du manga, je prends néanmoins bon nombre de libertés pour raconter l’histoire que j’ai envie de raconter, notamment pendant la bataille de Shiganshina. Ne soyez donc pas surpris par certaines différences avec l’œuvre originelle, j’aime le Fix it. Néanmoins, je ne compte pas changer le déroulé général des événements. Donc oui, les personnages qui mourraient dans le manga vont mourir ici aussi. Il n’y aura donc pas de « surprise » si vous êtes à jour.  
> Sinon considérant que le genre d’Hanji n’est jamais mentionné dans le manga, j’ai décidé d’en faire un homme trans. J’aime bien ce headcanon.  
> Pour terminer, cette fanfiction est destinée à un public mature, que ce soit parce qu’elle traite d’une relation pas très équilibrée, ou pour la présence d’une scène de sexe particulièrement explicite. Comme d’habitude, je vais signaler le début et la fin avec quelque chose pour ceux qui veulent sauter cette partie, disons « && » ?  
> Si vous êtes toujours partants, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !
> 
> Bêta lecteurs : Axell, Hajar et Mandragor
> 
> ****
> 
> Pour celleux qui connaissent mal SNK, s’en foutent des spoilers et veulent quand même lire ! Voici un résumé rapide.  
> Dans un futur lointain, l’humanité est menacé d’extinction par des titans mangeurs d’humains (sans conscience a priori). L’humanité se réfugie derrière d’immenses murs, trois murs en cercle concentrique pour être précis. Au début de la série, le mur extérieur (le mur Maria) est pété par des titans et c’est la merde, l’humanité perd le territoire 1 et se réfugie derrière le mur 2.  
> L’histoire soit un trio d’amis d’enfance : Eren, Mikasa et Armin qui s’engagent dans l’armée pour se battre contre les titans. Eren se révèle être un homme capable de se transformer en titan. On découvre par la suite qu’il y a les titans normaux qui bouffent les gens et 9 titans spéciaux qui sont en réalité des humains. Le pouvoir de titans se transmet en bouffant l’humain en question (charmant).  
> Le cast principal intègrent tous les trois un corps d’armée spécial : le bataillon d’exploration dont le but est de reconquérir le mur 1 (pété précédemment, à cause duquel l’humanité a perdu du territoire, vous suivez ?).  
> A la tête de ce bataillon, il y a le major et commandant Erwin Smith, l’un des héros de cette fanfic. Il est connu pour être capable des pires sacrifices pour le bien de l’humanité. Il a perdu un bras récemment. En dessous de lui, le capitaine Levi Ackerman est considéré comme le plus puissant soldat de l’humanité. C’est un ancien voyou recruté de force par l’armée. Et donc pour moi, c’est évident qu’ils sont ensemble.  
> Cette fanfic se passe pendant l’opération de reconquête du fameux mur perdu. Sachant qu’en face, il y a 3 titans spéciaux (qui sont en réalité des hommes capables de se transformer) dont le but est d’anéantir tout le monde (en gros). À ce moment-là du manga, on ne sait pas trop quelles sont leurs motivations. En même temps que boucher le trou dans le mur 1, les héros veulent en profiter pour faire une petite excursion dans une mystérieuse cave appartenant au père d’Eren, censée détenir le secret des titans (pourquoi ils sont là et qui sont vraiment les méchants).  
> J’espère que ce résumé vous sera utile et vous permettra de comprendre le contexte :)

Erwin s’attendait à ce que Levi reste après la réunion et il n’est pas détrompé. À peine Hanji a franchi le seuil que le capitaine claque la porte derrière lui. Adossé à la porte, comme pour être certain que personne n’essaye d’entrer, Levi garde les yeux baissés et les mains dans les poches de son long manteau orné de l’emblème du bataillon d’exploration. 

De l’autre côté de la pièce, Erwin n’a pas bougé. Il est assis dos à la fenêtre, son unique main repose sur les documents de travail qu’ils viennent de discuter. Il fixe Levi, la tête haute, attendant simplement que le capitaine lui fasse part de ses réflexions. Plus précisément, qu’il exprime son désaccord. Car c’est pour ça qu’il est là, Erwin en est certain. Pour le contredire, chose qu’il ne peut se permettre en public sous peine d’écoper d’un blâme pour insubordination. 

Au bout d’une minute de silence, Erwin décide de prendre les devants. C’est souvent lui qui craque le premier. Levi est bien trop patient, bien trop têtu.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Levi ?

Cette question a le mérite de pousser l’homme à relever la tête. De là où il est, Erwin ne peut distinguer clairement ses yeux, mais il devine aisément la colère dans son regard orageux. 

— C’est peut-être réfléchir trop loin, mais… qu’est-ce qu’il se passera quand on aura repris le mur Maria ?

Erwin hausse les sourcils. Il ne s’attendait pas à ça. Levi n’a-t-il pas été attentif pendant la réunion ? Le major prend une profonde inspiration avant de répondre calmement à son capitaine. 

— La priorité sera de prendre des mesures défensives. Après ça… Éliminer toute menace. Il semblerait que quelqu’un dehors veuille tous nous voir dévorés par des titans. Le réponse se trouve vraisemblablement dans cette fameuse pièce. Comme je l’ai dit tout à l’heure, nous déciderons après nous y être rendus. 

Rien de neuf, Erwin a déjà expliqué tout ça maintes fois et il est intimement persuadé que Levi n’a en réalité rien oublié. Viens en aux faits, Levi, pense-t-il en dévisageant l’homme qui n’a pas bougé de la porte. 

— Pas sûr que tu ailles aussi loin. 

Nous y voilà. Erwin savait que ce moment arriverait. Il lit en Levi comme dans un livre ouvert. Ses réactions n’ont plus aucun secret pour lui. Mieux, elles sont prévisibles. Le tournant de cette conversation ne le surprend donc pas. Il laisse Levi s’exprimer et soutient son regard méprisant.

— Ton corps ne peut plus bouger comme avant. Tu seras plus une gêne qu’autre chose, déclare le capitaine d’une voix égale. 

Erwin reste imperturbable. Cette constatation ne le blesse en aucune manière ; il est même surprenant que Levi soit le seul à se risquer à évoquer son handicap. Il est pourtant plus que visible. Et il a également de nombreuses conséquences, la première étant l’impossibilité d’effectuer les manœuvres nécessaires pour survivre.

— Laisse Hanji mener l’opération. Tu devrais rester ici et attendre de nos nouvelles. 

Cette fois, Erwin perçoit l’inquiétude dans la voix de Levi. C’est suffisamment rare pour être noté. Le capitaine n’est pas du genre à laisser transparaître ses sentiments et Erwin est bien placé pour le savoir. Cinq ans que ça dure. Il arrive souvent de se demander s’il ne s’est pas trompé en cherchant à interpréter les silences, les regards et les gestes de Levi. Mais aujourd’hui, elle est bien là, l’inquiétude. Malheureusement, Erwin ne peut s’en réjouir. 

— Je vais te faire chier jusqu’à ce que tu abandonnes, crache le capitaine en avançant d’un pas. 

Erwin sait à quel point Levi peut être _persuasif_. Mais cette fois, il ne cédera pas. Sa décision est prise. Il ira au front avec le bataillon et conduira cette opération jusqu’au bout. 

— Alors, on est d’accord ? s’inquiète Levi face au silence du major.

— Non.

Cette réponse a un effet immédiat sur Levi qui se raidit. Ses sourcils se froncent, se rejoignant presque. Son regard s’assombrit, Erwin peut le voir de là où il est. Et il jurerait avoir vu ses lèvres trembler l’espace d’un instant. 

— La chaîne de commandement reste comme elle est, déclare Erwin avec son calme habituel. Si je tombe, alors Hanji prendra ma place et ainsi de suite. C’est une mission difficile, mais c’est aussi la plus importante pour l’humanité. J’ai tout fait pour que ce jour arrive. Tout dépend de moi et de mon plan. 

Levi laisse échapper un sifflement agacé. Il s’adosse à la porte dans laquelle il donne un coup de talon et relève le menton avec insolence. 

— C’est vrai. Tout dépend de toi. Si tu crèves, tout est fini.

— Si je ne le fais pas moi-même, les chances de réussite diminuent, rétorque Erwin.

— C’est largement suffisant que tu restes le cul sur une chaise à réfléchir. Ça causera plus de souci aux titans. Et c’est aussi le meilleur choix pour l’humanité. 

_Pour l’humanité ou pour toi Levi ?_ Erwin serre le poing. Peut-être que si Levi osait dire la vérité, il flancherait. Si Levi le regardait droit dans les yeux et lui demandait de rester à l’arrière, pas pour l’humanité, pas par stratégie, mais pour _lui_ , oui, Erwin hésiterait. Mais il sait que Levi ne prononcera jamais ces mots. Erwin se demande s’il le sait. Oui, bien sûr qu’il le sait. Levi est juste trop fier pour s’abaisser à un tel sentimentalisme.

— Non, tu te trompes. Le meilleur choix est que je m’occupe de cette mission de A à Z. 

— Arrête ! Si tu continues tes conneries, je vais te péter les deux jambes.

Levi a définitivement perdu son calme. Il s’est avancé en tendant la main, comme s’il avait pour projet de l’attraper par le col. Mais il s’arrête à mi-chemin entre la porte et la table. Erwin lève les yeux au ciel. Les menaces, Levi est doué pour ça.

— Je ferais en sorte qu’elles puissent guérir proprement. Mais si c’est le seul moyen pour que tu restes à l’arrière, je n’hésiterai pas. Ça sera un peu difficile pour baiser pendant quelques temps, mais je suis prêt à ce sacrifice. 

Erwin laisse échapper un rire. 

— Voilà un énorme sacrifice, Levi, surtout venant de ta part. 

Face à lui, l’homme semble être piqué au vif. Erwin n’en est aucunement désolé, c’est Levi lui-même qui lui a tendu la perche. Il n’a fait que la saisir. Levi détourne le regard, les bras croisés. Erwin se relève et avance vers son capitaine. Il s’arrête à quelques centimètres et attrape durement le menton de Levi pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. 

— Lorsque la vérité sera révélée, je veux être là. 

— Alors c’est une question d’ego, c’est ça ? rage Levi en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds dans une tentative vaine de se mettre à la hauteur du major. Ton ego est donc plus important que tes jambes ? Plus important que la victoire de l’humanité ?

Levi initie un geste pour repousser Erwin, mais ce dernier lui attrape la gorge avec autorité. Ils ont tous les deux conscience que si Levi le voulait réellement, il pourrait s’arracher à cette étreinte. Mais l’homme s’immobilise. Mieux, il laisse pendre ses bras en signe de résignation.

Leurs corps sont si proches et la gorge de Levi si chaude sous les doigts d’Erwin. Il sent sa respiration contre sa paume. Y a-t-il une vision plus plaisante que celle de Levi abandonné, à sa merci ? Il entend le souffle de son capitaine se faire plus haché. Il observe ses traits se détendre et son regard gris se voiler. Il aime ça. 

Erwin se penche vers l’avant de façon à approcher son visage de celui de Levi. Ce dernier est tellement plus petit que lui que c’en est presque ridicule. Mais avec les années, il a appris à aimer cette différence de taille. Ils se sont adaptés. Et il n’y a pas que des désavantages. 

Les lèvres entrouvertes de Levi l’appellent silencieusement, le supplient de s’emparer d’elles. S’il avait eu son deuxième bras, il aurait certainement enserré son buste pour presser leurs corps l’un contre l’autre. Sentir sa chaleur. L’emprisonner dans une étreinte dont il n’aurait même pas l’idée de se défaire. 

— Si tu veux que je reste à l’arrière, donne-moi une vraie raison de le faire, murmure-t-il en laissant quelques millimètres entre leurs lèvres.

— Tu sais très bien… souffle Levi sans le quitter des yeux.

Mauvaise réponse. Erwin resserre sa prise jusqu’à faire grimacer son amant. 

— Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je meure, Levi ? As-tu peur que je te manque ?

— C’est ta queue qui va me manquer, ricane l’homme avec un sourire mauvais.

— Tu parles de mon ego, mais tu n’es pas mieux. Trois mots, Levi. Trois mots et je reste ici.

Le sourire de Levi s’agrandit. Sourire qui n’annonce rien de bon, Erwin le sait. Levi ne changera jamais. Et les mots qu’il veut entendre, les mots qui pourraient le faire changer d’avis, Levi ne les dira jamais. 

— Va te faire foutre ? Ah non, ça fait quatre. 

Erwin repousse violemment Levi dont la tête vient heurter le bois de la porte. L’homme ne riposte pas et se contente de se masser la gorge en fusillant Erwin du regard.

— Cinq putain d’années et t’as toujours pas compris ? Je me répète, mais va te faire foutre Erwin.

Sur ces mots, Levi rouvre la porte, décidé à quitter la pièce. Erwin se doute qu’il s’attend à ce qu’il le retienne. Mais il ne le fait pas. Pas cette fois. Levi se trompe, Erwin a très bien compris. Mais pour une fois, rien qu’une fois, il aurait voulu ne pas comprendre, mais bien entendre. Et ça, Levi refuse de le voir. 

*******

Après avoir évité Erwin toute la journée, Levi est bien décidé à continuer dans cette voie. Il n’a même pas l’impression de devoir faire particulièrement d’effort. Ce n’est pas comme si le major avait cherché à le voir, bien trop occupé à revoir le plan du lendemain. Plus qu’un plan, c’est une mission suicide. C’est sans aucun doute l’opération de la dernière chance. Le dernier espoir de l’humanité. 

La nuit est tombée sur le district de Trost. Levi s’est chargé de mettre fin aux festivités, les soldats ont tous besoin de repos. Et lui aussi. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il se met en quête d’un endroit où dormir. Il ouvre les portes les unes après les autres, avec une indifférence affichée, jusqu’à trouver un lit vide. 

Lorsqu’il entre dans la chambre occupée par une partie de son escouade, tous les visages se tournent vers lui. Il compte rapidement les garçons présents, cinq pour trois lits superposés, donc six couchettes. Ça ne l’enthousiasme guère de dormir au milieu d’adolescents, mais eux au moins ne poseront pas de questions. Alors que s’il opte pour le quartier des officiers où crèche également Hanji… Oui, dormir avec ses hommes est une option acceptable. D’autant plus qu’Erwin n’aura sans doute jamais l’idée de le chercher ici.

En le voyant entrer et surtout refermer la porte derrière lui, Levi lit aisément la crainte et l’incompréhension dans les yeux de ces jeunes recrues qui n’en sont déjà plus. Jean s’est figé sur l’échelle lui permettant d’accéder au couchage au-dessus de celui d’Armin, déjà allongé sur le dos. Eren s’est cogné au plafond en se redressant d’un bond. Connie, en pyjama, a stupidement porté son poing à son cœur et Frock n’a pas l’air moins effrayé que s’il venait de voir un titan. 

— Un problème, mon capitaine ? ose demander Armin.

Quand il pense qu’Erwin s’est pris d’affection pour ce gamin… Levi se demande bien ce qu’il lui trouve. Non pas qu’il soit jaloux, il n’est pas jaloux d’un gosse de seize piges probablement puceau. Parce que malgré son intelligence et ses capacités de stratège, Levi ne voit en Armin qu’un enfant. Ils sont tous des enfants. Et demain, son rôle sera de les conduire à la mort. Sauf peut-être Eren. Mais Eren ne compte pas, c’est un titan. Ou presque. 

— Il est à quelqu’un ce lit ? grogne Levi en désignant le lit en dessous de celui d’Eren.

— Euh… non.

— Tant mieux. J’ai sommeil. 

Les sourcils des adolescents s’envolent sur leur front, mais le capitaine est déjà passé à autre chose. Il s’avance vers le lit et commence à déplier les draps empilés soigneusement par le personnel de ménage. Ils sentent la lessive et l’idée de dormir entouré de cette odeur lui donne des frissons. Non, l’odeur de transpiration d’Erwin ne lui manquera pas. 

Il ne faut que quelques minutes à Levi pour faire son lit sous le regard médusé de ses hommes. S’ils pouvaient arrêter de le fixer, ça l’arrangerait. Mais le malaise évident ne l’empêche pas de retirer ses bottes et son pantalon avant de s’allonger comme si de rien n’était. 

— Le premier qui ronfle, je le balance par la fenêtre. 

Pas de réponse. Tant mieux. Les jeunes soldats semblent avoir enfin décidé de reprendre leur occupation, à savoir se coucher sagement, chacun dans son lit. Levi fixe le bois au-dessus de lui, il entend Eren s’agiter dans le couchage du haut. En réalité, ça lui est égal que les garçons fassent grincer les lits, se retournent sans cesse ou ronflent à faire trembler les murs. Tout ce qu’il veut, c’est rester loin du lit d’Erwin.

Parce que le lit d’Erwin, ce n’est pas le sien. Il ne l’a jamais été. Tout comme la chambre d’Erwin n’a jamais été sa chambre à lui. Même si les affaires de Levi sont là-bas, ses vêtements, son service à thé, son rasoir, jusqu’à la boîte en métal dans laquelle il conserve les écussons de ses camarades tombés au combat.

Il ne se rappelle même plus de la dernière fois où il a eu une chambre à lui. Ça remonte sûrement à l’époque où il vivait encore dans la ville souterraine. Une autre vie. Une vie où il avait une chambre, mieux une maison. Après ça, il a eu droit aux dortoirs du Bataillon. On lui a bien attribué une chambre lorsqu’il est passé officier, mais c’est à ce moment-là qu’Erwin est devenu commandant du Bataillon. Levi a progressivement déménagé dans ses appartements privés, laissant à l’abandon sa chambre personnelle. Il n’est même pas sûr de se souvenir de son emplacement, dans la caserne du Bataillon d’Exploration. C’était plus simple comme ça. Plus besoin de se retrouver entre deux portes, le ventre noué par la crainte d’être découverts.

Peut-être était-ce une erreur… Levi sait qu’il a laissé Erwin prendre une trop grande place dans sa vie. Et dans moins de quarante-huit heures, il en payera les frais. Il est pourtant habitué à suivre Erwin dans ses expéditions. Mais c’est la première fois depuis longtemps qu’il a la peur au ventre. À force de survivre à leurs compagnons, année après année, ils se sont enhardis. Beaucoup trop. Les autres tombaient comme des mouches, mais pas eux. Ils survivaient toujours. Erwin et lui. Hanji aussi.

Sauf que demain, ce sera différent. Levi le sait. Nul besoin d’être statisticien ou devin. Un homme blessé, incapable de manœuvrer, n’a qu’une faible espérance de vie sur le champ de bataille. _Quel con_ , pense Levi en fermant les yeux. Il se repasse leur dispute en boucle. Le refus catégorique d’Erwin de rester à l’arrière, il ne le comprend pas.

Il croyait qu’Erwin l’aimait. Il le lui répète tellement souvent. Trop souvent. Alors pourquoi demain au crépuscule, chevauchera-t-il vers une mort certaine ? S’est-il lassé de lui au point de vouloir l’abandonner ? Ils ont survécu ensemble jusqu’à ce jour décisif, alors pourquoi baisser les bras maintenant ? L’orgueil est-il donc plus fort que l’amour ? Levi s’en doutait, mais il aurait préféré avoir tort. À moins qu’Erwin ait arrêté de l’aimer ? Peut-être même qu’il ne l’a jamais aimé. Il ne sait pas ce qu’il préfère. L’orgueil ou les mensonges. Si c’était une question de devoir, Levi comprendrait. Mais rien n’oblige à mener cette mission. Hanji serait tout à fait capable de prendre la relève. 

— Il dort où d’habitude ?

— Mais qu’est-ce que j’en sais, Jean ?

Les murmures des adolescents viennent le tirer de ses idées noires. Levi pourrait presque leur être reconnaissant.

— Il doit bien avoir une chambre quelque part, comme les autres officiers…

Ça, c’est Eren, il reconnaît son timbre irritant.

— Tu veux lui demander peut-être ?

— Je vous entends, vous savez ? déclare le capitaine en donnant un coup de pied dans le lit du dessus. Que l’un de vous aille éteindre la lumière au lieu de bavasser. 

Armin se dévoue. Mais il ne s’est pas encore extirpé de ses draps que la porte s’ouvre à la volée, laissant apparaître la haute silhouette d’Erwin.

Et merde. Évidemment, il se doutait que son absence dans le grand lit d’Erwin serait remarquée. Mais il ne pensait pas que le major partirait à sa recherche. Encore moins dans ces quartiers. 

— Qu’est-ce que tu fous ici ? tonne Erwin.

Levi jurerait avoir entendu les adolescents sursauter dans leurs lits respectifs. D’ailleurs même lui préfère fixer le bois au-dessus de sa tête plutôt que d’affronter le regard d’Erwin. 

— Je dors. Et tu ferais mieux de faire pareil, déclare Levi d’une voix traînante. 

— Arrête tes conneries et viens te… viens. On doit revoir le plan une dernière fois.

Levi laisse échapper un sifflement face à cette excuse. Erwin n’a même pas le cran de lui dire clairement de venir dormir avec lui. Il ne faudrait pas choquer les enfants, n’est-ce pas ? Ils ont vu leurs amis se faire bouffer, mais ils pourraient être scandalisés d’apprendre que leur commandant se tape le capitaine. Alors que tout le Bataillon est au courant depuis des années. Il vaut mieux prétendre une réunion de dernière minute, à minuit passé, alors que le commandant a insisté pour que tous les soldats aient une longue nuit de sommeil en prévision de la nuit blanche du lendemain.

Depuis qu’Erwin a été promu commandant, les seules personnes auxquelles il doit rendre des comptes sont Zackley et la reine. Or ces deux derniers se foutent complètement d’avec qui il peut bien coucher. Même s’il s’agit d’un subordonné. Tant que cette relation n’interfère pas dans ses décisions et qu’ils arrivent tous les deux à séparer travail et vie privée. Pourtant Erwin continue de faire comme si de rien n’était. Ça a le don d’irriter Levi. A-t-il à ce point honte de lui ?

— C’est un ordre, major ?

— Levi…

— C’est un ordre, major ? répète le capitaine avec insolence.

Erwin ne répond pas. Personne ne répond. Les jeunes soldats sont aussi silencieux que des cadavres. Levi les soupçonne d’aller jusqu’à retenir leur respiration. Il se redresse sur ses avants-bras de façon à pouvoir soutenir le regard sévère du major. Ce dernier a retiré son uniforme et ne porte qu’une vieille chemise grise et un pantalon en toile. Il tient à la main le porte-bougie ouvragé – avec bien sûr sa bougie à moitié fondue – qui d’ordinaire repose sur sa table de nuit. 

— Bonne nuit major. Dormez bien, vous devez être en forme pour demain. Et qui sait, peut-être que votre bras repoussera pendant la nuit ?

— Va te faire foutre, marmonne Erwin, abandonnant de toute évidence l’idée de ramener le capitaine dans son lit.

— Avec plaisir tant que c’est pas par toi ! lui crie Levi juste avant qu’il tourne les talons en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui.

Le rire de Levi retentit dans la pièce. Blottis sous leurs couvertures, ses camarades de dortoir n’ont pas bougé d’un pouce. Le côté positif, c’est qu’aucun n’osera sans doute rouvrir la bouche avant demain matin. Constatant qu’Armin a abandonné l’idée d’aller éteindre la lampe à huile qui éclaire faiblement la chambre, Levi se décide à se relever. L’obscurité envahit les lieux.

Dans le silence le plus complet, Levi se rallonge sur sa couchette. Son lit. Pas celui d’Erwin. Cette idée est réconfortante. Malheureusement, il comprend très vite que trouver le sommeil sera difficile. Il n’est plus habitué à dormir seul. Dans le froid. Le corps d’Erwin était toujours brûlant, c’était comme avoir son chauffage personnel.

Mais Erwin est un enfoiré. Et un lâche. Même pas capable de formuler à voix haute un simple « viens dormir avec moi ». Obligé d’inventer une excuse. Levi aurait aimé qu’Erwin ose. Pour une fois. Après tout, Erwin va sans doute crever après-demain. C’était le moment ou jamais d’assumer. Qu’est-ce qu’il peut bien en avoir à foutre de l’opinion des autres ? Si quelqu’un devait être gêné, ça devrait être lui. Après tout, les jeunes soldats sont sous son commandement direct. 

Merde, les larmes lui piquent les yeux. Il les refoule en serrant les dents. Il s’est juré de ne pas pleurer. Plus jamais. Pour personne. Surtout pas pour un égoïste estropié qui a décidé de courir droit au casse-pipe. 

Peut-être qu’il aurait dû céder. Ce matin, dans le bureau, alors que les doigts d’Erwin enserraient sa gorge. Lui dire ce qu’il voulait entendre. Peut-être que s’il avait avoué la vérité, pourquoi il ne voulait pas le voir partir à Shiganshina, pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu’il meure… Mais Levi en est incapable. Parce s’il avait dit à Erwin qu’il l’aimait et que ce dernier s’était entêté à partir malgré tout… Levi ne l’aurait pas supporté. 

*******

Erwin ne cesse de se tourner et de se retourner dans son lit. Il a trop chaud ; Levi n’est pas là pour coller ses pieds froids contre les siens. Et cette chambre est trop calme sans la profonde respiration de son amant pour le bercer. À quand remonte la dernière nuit qu’il a passée seul ? Erwin n’est pas capable de s’en rappeler. Depuis qu’il est passé commandant du Bataillon, il a toujours eu droit à des appartements privés, où qu’ils soient sur le territoire. Les responsabilités s’accompagnent heureusement de quelques privilèges. Et aussi loin qu’il s’en souvienne, Levi s’est toujours imposé dans son lit. Erwin ne l’a jamais demandé, Levi non plus. Ça n’a jamais été un sujet. C’était juste ainsi et loin de lui l’idée de remettre en question cette habitude. 

Il aurait dû insister. Non, il aurait dû le mettre au pied du mur. Et il n’aurait jamais dû invoquer une réunion de dernière minute en guise d’excuse. Pourtant, il sait que Levi déteste cacher leur relation. Erwin n’a jamais jamais compris cette position. Ce n’est pas parce que quasiment tout le Bataillon, du moins les anciens, les ont percé à jour qu’ils doivent s’afficher pour autant. D’autant plus que c’est Levi qui est le plus l’objet des bruits de couloir. Il a beau être le soldat le plus puissant de l’humanité, il n’en reste pas moins un ancien délinquant, venu des bas-fonds de la ville souterraine. La plupart des soldats l’ayant connu à son arrivée sont aujourd’hui morts, mais les rumeurs circulent toujours. On dit de lui qu’il travaillait dans une maison close avant d’être recruté. Et que les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure. 

Levi a toujours donné l’impression de se moquer de ces racontars. Est-ce réellement le cas ? Erwin ne s’est jamais risqué à lui poser la question. Peut-être qu’il aurait dû. Ou peut-être que celui qui craint le plus le regard des autres, c’est Erwin lui-même. Entendre les gens manquer de respect à Levi dans son dos, ça a le don de le mettre hors de lui. Et il sait que s’ils affichaient leur relation, ce serait pire. 

S’il meurt à Shiganshina, comme Levi l’a prédit… Pire, s’ils tombent tous les deux, comme tant de camarades avant eux… À quoi bon préserver les apparences ? A-t-il gâché leur dernière nuit par peur des rumeurs ? Et s’il n’était pas trop tard pour tout arranger ? Il pourrait retourner dans ce dortoir et s’excuser, dire à Levi qu’il a besoin de lui, qu’il ne peut pas dormir sans lui et que si cette nuit doit être la dernière, alors il veut la passer à ses côtés. Et au diable Eren, Armin et toute la clique. Au diable le Bataillon, l’armée et ses stupides règles.

Les yeux grands ouverts, rivés sur le plafond où dansent la lumière des torches de la cour intérieure, Erwin pense à Levi. À tout ce qu’ils ont vécu ensemble. Les larmes, les disputes et les rires. Leurs étreintes passionnées. La peur, l’horreur, l’angoisse. Le sourire de Levi. Et la bague dans le tiroir de son bureau. Cette bague qu’Erwin a achetée en prévision du jour où « tout serait fini ». Ce jour n’a jamais été aussi proche. Ce jour, c’est peut-être après-demain. Il s’imagine déjà mettre un genou à terre, dans une tentative ridicule de suivre la tradition. Même s’ils sont deux hommes, pire deux soldats, et que le mariage leur est interdit. Levi et lui, les ruines de l’ancien monde pour seuls témoins.

En entendant la poignée tourner et la porte grincer, Erwin se redresse d’un bond. Il reconnaît immédiatement la petite ombre de Levi. Le capitaine referme la porte derrière lui et s’avance vers le lit. Erwin se rallonge, osant à peine respirer. Il observe Levi s’asseoir de son côté du lit. La tunique qu’il porte pour dormir baille sur son épaule, révélant ses muscles saillants. 

— Je suis là juste parce que j’ai besoin de dormir, c’est clair ? Contrairement à toi, j’ai pas prévu de me faire bouffer par un titan, marmonne Levi en retirant ses bottes.

Sous-entendu, lui non plus n’arrive pas à dormir seul. Mieux, Levi a besoin de lui pour trouver le sommeil. Erwin l’ignorait. Il accueille cette information avec le sourire. S’il s’écoutait, il tendrait le bras pour attirer Levi à lui. Cependant il a trop peur que son amant change d’avis. Alors il reste immobile, sur le dos, le temps que Levi s’étende à ses côtés. Bien sûr, ce dernier ne s’abaisse pas à se blottir tout contre lui. Levi se contente de s’allonger sur le côté, dos au major.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Erwin sent les pieds glacés de Levi se coller aux siens. Il ne résiste pas à l’envie de se tourner de façon à l’enlacer. Sa bouche dans les cheveux Levi, son torse contre son dos, son bras autour de lui et leurs jambes emmêlées. Il sent le savon. Levi ne le repousse pas. Il ne dit pas un mot, n’esquisse pas un geste. À croire qu’il s’est déjà endormi.

Ses lèvres perdues dans la chevelure de Levi, Erwin sourit. Il est très rare que Levi craque le premier. Erwin est heureux qu’il l’ait fait. Lui n’aurait pas eu ce courage et ils en auraient tous les deux fait les frais. Demain est un grand jour. La tête et le bras armé de l’humanité méritent une nuit réparatrice.

La dernière pensée d’Erwin avant de sombrer dans le sommeil est pour la bague dans le tiroir. Et si la bataille qui s’annonce était la dernière ? Et si Levi avait raison ? Et s’il tombait avant la fin ? Et si ce mystérieux sous-sol les menait tous à leur perte ? 

Demain matin, il fera sa demande. Oui, demain matin. Et Levi mènera cette bataille décisive pour l’avenir de l’humanité la bague au doigt. Car il y a une chose qu’Erwin désire plus que tout au monde, plus que de descendre dans le sous-sol du père d’Eren Jäger. Apercevoir, l’espace d’une seconde, un reflet d’or lorsque Levi tirera ses sabres d’acier. Rien qu’une fois.

*******

Au petit matin, Levi est réveillé par la lumière du soleil. Il n’a évidemment pas eu le temps de faire installer des rideaux. Le Bataillon occupe cette annexe de la Garnison du district de Trost depuis seulement une semaine. Le temps de préparer l’opération reconquête du mur Maria, qu’il qualifie personnellement de « mission sous-sol ». Mais ça aurait sans doute été moins fédérateur, en particulier pour les financeurs de l’expédition. 

À ses côtés, Erwin est encore endormi. Du moins, il a l’air endormi. Ses épais sourcils sont entièrement détendus sur son front, lui qui a passé les six dernières années à froncer gravement les sourcils en permanence. Un rayon de soleil barre son torse nu, illuminant les poils blonds et frisés de ses pectoraux. Combien de fois Levi a-t-il reposé sa tête sur ce torse solide ? Des centaines sans doute. Il le connaît par cœur, chaque relief, chaque poil, chaque cicatrice. Sa chair est marquée par ce harnais qui enserre son corps entier depuis des années. Il sait où sont les zones les plus douces, celles plus rugueuses, et surtout les endroits où sa langue et ses dents sont le plus susceptibles d’arracher des gémissements au major.

La main de Levi se pose sur le torse d’Erwin. Il fait marcher son index et son majeur sur les pectoraux. Deux minuscules jambes dans la pairie duveteuse. Erwin tourne soudainement la tête, ses yeux grands ouverts. Levi se perd dans ce regard bleu. Bleu comme ce ciel qu’il n’avait jamais vu avant de le rencontrer. Il ne peut pas vivre sans ce bleu. Non, il ne _veut_ pas vivre sans lui. Cette idée lui est insupportable.

Depuis qu’il a appris qu’Erwin les accompagnerait à Shiganshina, c’est comme s’il suffoquait en permanence. Comme si Erwin avait soudainement décidé de serrer le poing autour de son cœur. Parce qu’Erwin a choisi le sous-sol. Même si cette décision doit signer sa perte. Levi serre les dents, à défaut de s’autoriser à pleurer. Il dévisage Erwin en silence. Il lui en veut toujours terriblement, et il aimerait avoir le cran de lui péter les deux jambes comme il l’a promis. Mais au fond, il comprend. Du moins, il essaye. Ils ont fait tellement de sacrifices. Erwin a mené tant de soldats à la mort. Combien ? Levi l’ignore. Trop, beaucoup trop. Lui-même a arrêté de compter à partir de la centaine. Total qu’il se souvient avoir atteint après seulement deux années de service.

Six ans qu’Erwin l’a entraîné dans cet enfer. Et pourtant, Levi ne regrette pas. Il s’est promis de ne plus jamais avoir de regrets. C’est pour cette raison qu’il suit Erwin, qu’il lui fait confiance. Il ne lui cassera pas les jambes. Il le laissera chevaucher avec lui. Si ça doit être la dernière fois, autant que ce soit ensemble. Il fera son possible pour le garder en vie. Et il l’emmènera lui-même dans ce foutu sous-sol, même si ça doit être la dernière chose qu’il fera de sa vie. Erwin aura son sous-sol. 

Il s’accroche à cette idée comme à une bouée. Mais la vérité est qu’il n’y croit pas une seconde. Il ignore pourquoi il est aussi pessimiste. Un pressentiment. Il ne sait pas si c’est lui ou Erwin qui y restera, mais il est convaincu qu’un seul reviendra. Ou aucun, dans le meilleur des cas. 

Levi n’a plus envie de réfléchir. Il s’avance pour l’embrasser. Erwin lui attrape fermement la hanche pour l’attirer à lui. Ils s’embrassent à pleine bouche. Levi a cette manie de suçoter les lèvres d’Erwin. Erwin vient chercher sa langue pour la caresser de la sienne. Le baiser se fait plus passionné, plus profond. Levi a pris le visage de son amant entre ses mains. Ses paumes sur ses joues. Il enjambe le corps étendu d’Erwin pour s’asseoir sur ses hanches.

Il ne leur faut pas longtemps pour s’enflammer, se déshabiller à la hâte. Ils ont besoin de se toucher, pour s’assurer qu’ils sont encore vivants. Dans quelques heures, ils chevaucheront vers la mort, mais là, en cet instant, ils veulent oublier. Quelques minutes d’insouciance et de plaisir. 

&&

Levi a oublié tout ce qui n’est pas Erwin. Sa main parvient à le caresser partout, si bien qu’il pourrait presque oublier qu’il n’en a plus qu’une. Sa langue est brûlante dans son cou, sur son torse, son ventre. Ses doigts dans ses cheveux maintenant. Ses dents sur son épaule. Levi gémit, réclame plus, exige plus. Et rend chaque baiser, chaque caresse, chaque mouvement de hanches. 

— Levi… murmure Erwin à son oreille.

— Baise-moi.

Cette demande sonne bien plus comme une supplication que comme un ordre, mais Levi est loin de s’en soucier. Il n’est plus qu’un corps frémissant d’excitation et de plaisir. Il se déhanche sur le sexe tendu de son amant et écrase ses lèvres sur celle d’Erwin. Ce dernier laisse échapper un gémissement alors que sa main ouvre à tâtons le tiroir de la table de nuit.

— Je t’aime, susurre le major. Je t’aime tellement.

Cette déclaration ne surprend pas Levi. Il y est habitué. Pire, ça l’excite. À moins que ça ne soit le résultat des doigts huileux d’Erwin en lui. Avant, Erwin avait l’habitude de le toucher en même temps. Mais c’était avant.

— Caresse-toi pour moi, Levi.

Le capitaine obéit sans discuter. D’une main, il prend appui sur la tête de lit pendant que l’autre se referme sur son sexe. Allongé sous lui, Erwin le dévore des yeux et l’encourage à haute voix.

— T’es tellement beau comme ça… 

Il y a eu une époque où ce genre de compliments faisait rougir Levi. Plus maintenant. Au contraire. Il se cabre davantage, laissant à Erwin tout le loisir de contempler sa musculature.

— Tu me veux ? demande-t-il se redressant soudainement. 

— Levi… 

Erwin retire ses doigts et remonte sa main sur la hanche, puis les côtes de Levi. Levi qui lève les bras pour passer ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, dans un geste calculé. Ses muscles luisent déjà de sueur. Il aime surplomber Erwin de cette manière, le voir étendu sous lui, prisonnier de ses cuisses. À sa merci. 

— Vous me voulez, major ? répète Levi avec insolence. 

Les yeux d’Erwin se plissent, sa main se crispe sur la fesse de Levi, suffisamment fort pour le faire gémir.

— Quels sont vos ordres, mon commandant ?

Toujours ce jeu entre eux. Il sait à quel point Erwin aime ça. Et lui aime encore plus lui donner ce pouvoir sur lui. Un pouvoir factice qu’il ne lui accorde pas souvent. Bien au contraire. D’ordinaire, c’est plutôt lui qui mène la danse. Mais il faut savoir varier les plaisirs, surtout après cinq ans de relation.

— Prends-moi en toi. 

Levi sourit en percevant le tremblement dans le voix grave d’Erwin. Il rit, attrape la bouteille d’huile. Puis obéit. Les yeux dans les yeux. Lentement. Progressivement. Jusqu’à l’accueillir complètement. C’est tellement bon. Levi ferme les yeux et reverse la tête en arrière. Ses cuisses enserrant solidement les hanches d’Erwin, il laisse aller son buste vers l’arrière. Ses mains trouvent une place sur le matelas pour l’aider à maintenir cette posture, ses poignets contre les mollets de son amant. 

Erwin initie le premier mouvement et Levi ne se fait pas prier pour suivre son rythme. Un rythme lent et terriblement frustrant. Sa main est toujours accrochée à sa fesse et n’a visiblement pas l’intention de le caresser. Erwin a toujours été doué pour ça. Pour le faire languir. Faire monter le désir et le plaisir progressivement. Jusqu’à ce que Levi le supplie de le faire jouir. Dans un sens, dans l’autre, peu importe. La seule chose qui compte aux yeux de Levi, c’est cette connexion entre eux. Cette osmose. Cette union. 

Mais aujourd’hui n’est pas un jour comme les autres. Levi n’a aucune envie d’être patient. Alors il se redresse et aide Erwin à s’asseoir. Il a besoin de le sentir contre lui. Son corps brûlant. Lui qui a si froid. Un froid intérieur, dans sa poitrine. Un froid que seule la voix d’Erwin parvient à repousser avec ses « je t’aime ». 

L’équilibre est précaire. Erwin finit par abandonner l’idée d’enserrer la taille de Levi pour plutôt prendre appui sur sa main. Mais cela ne l’empêche pas de dévorer chaque centimètre carré de peau à sa portée. Levi monte et descend sur le sexe tendu à un rythme effréné. Presque désespéré. Il ne pense plus qu’à une chose : jouir, jouir, jouir. Mais c’est à peine s’il parvient à frotter son sexe contre le ventre d’Erwin. 

— Fais-moi jouir putain… gémit-t-il avec détresse. 

— Allonge-toi.

Encore une fois, Levi obéit sans discuter. Erwin lui attrape les chevilles pour les poser sur ses épaules. 

— Essaye de les garder là, je peux pas te toucher et t’aider en même temps. 

— C’est bon, j’ai compris, grogne le capitaine. Maintenant si tu pouvais remettre ta qu- huuuuum…

Le revoilà. Dans cette position, la pénétration est même plus profonde. Et Erwin ne manque pas le lui faire sentir toute la longueur de son sexe. Il aime sortir presque totalement avant de replonger en lui d’un mouvement sec. Levi a abandonné l’idée de contenir ses cris. Il n’est plus qu’un corps abandonné et gémissant. Et il ne voudrait pas être autre chose. Surtout pas maintenant qu’Erwin s’est emparé de son sexe. Et même s’il était droitier, il n’a de toute évidence pas perdu la main. 

Levi lève le bassin le plus possible, sollicitant tous ses muscles pour maintenir la position imposée par Erwin. Être le soldat le plus puissant de l’humanité a du bon. Et Erwin a toujours aimé varier les plaisirs. Chaque coup de rein le fait gémir, de plus en plus fort. 

— Encore, t’arrête pas… implore-t-il complètement essoufflé.

— Regarde-moi.

Il ne s’était même pas rendu compte qu’il fermait les yeux. Leurs regards s’accrochent. Les yeux bleus d’Erwin ne le quittent pas une seconde. Levi s’attarde sur la bouche entrouverte de son amant, ses lèvres roses. 

— Embrasse-moi.

Erwin se penche vers l’avant. C’est difficile, mais ça vaut l’effort. Levi lui rend son baiser avec rage. Il veut qu’Erwin comprenne. Qu’il comprenne qu’il l’aime plus que tout. Plus que tous les autres avant. Il aimerait avoir le courage de lui dire. Mais c’est trop dur. 

Ils se séparent à regrets, Erwin se redresse. Levi referme les yeux. Il répète son prénom, l’encourage à accélérer. Le plaisir monte. Toujours plus de plaisir. Leurs chairs claquent l’une contre l’autre. Et sa main qui le caresse toujours plus vite. 

— Jouis Levi. C’est un ordre…

Il n’en faut pas plus au capitaine pour déclencher son orgasme. Il jouit dans un cri silencieux, le corps tendu dans une vague de plaisir. Ses ongles s’enfoncent dans la cuisse d’Erwin qui accélère la cadence de ses va-et-viens jusqu’à venir à son tour. 

Enfin, il s’effondre sur lui, cherche ses lèvres. Levi lui rend son baiser par réflexe, toujours un peu sonné par l’orgasme.

&&

— Épouse-moi…

Ce murmure a l’effet d’une douche froide. Il a mal entendu, n’est-ce pas ? Il ne peut pas avoir dit ça alors qu’il a encore sa queue dans son cul. Il a rêvé. Mais pourquoi rêverait-il d’un truc pareil ? Levi repousse Erwin, juste assez pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

— Qu’est-ce que t’as dit ?

— Épouse-moi, répète le major avec un sérieux effrayant.

Sur ces mots, Erwin a la délicatesse de se retirer et Levi en oublierait presque le liquide visqueux et collant entre ses cuisses et sur son ventre.

Ils se dévisagent longuement, Levi allongé sur le dos et Erwin au-dessus de lui, appuyé sur son avant-bras. 

— Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

— Je suis sérieux. Je veux t’épouser.

— Au cas où tu l’aurais pas remarqué, je ne suis pas une femme, déclare platement Levi en se redressant.

— Je sais.

— Deux hommes ne peuvent pas se marier !

— Alors on sera les premiers, répond Erwin avec autorité.

Comme s’il suffisait de le vouloir. Levi n’a jamais été aussi déstabilisé de sa vie. Il n’arrive même plus à réfléchir. Erwin veut l’épouser. Erwin vient de le demander en… en mariage ? Comme si… comme si c’était possible. Comme s’ils étaient… un couple ? Ils ne sont pas un couple. Ou peut-être que si ? Levi réalise qu’il ne s’est jamais posé la question. Ça n’a jamais été un sujet de conversation entre eux. Ils étaient juste… ensemble. De façon exclusive. Ça par contre, ça a fait l’objet d’une discussion. Menée par Erwin qui n’avait pas apprécié le voir répondre aux avances d’un autre soldat. Là encore, Levi n’avait pas réfléchi et la jalousie d’Erwin l’avait pris de court. 

L’avenir, Levi a toujours refusé d’y songer. Parce que l’avenir dans le Bataillon d’Exploration, c’est souvent la mort. Et le mariage… la seule fois où quelqu’un a essayé de lui en parler, ce quelqu’un était le père de Petra. Et Petra est morte. Comme tous les autres.

La bouche ouverte, Levi ne parvient pas à émettre le moindre son. Il observe, médusé, Erwin se lever, entièrement nu. Son regard est attiré naturellement par ses fesses musclées, jusqu’à ce qu’Erwin sorte du tiroir de son bureau une petite boîte. Non pas une petite boîte. Un écrin. Écrin qu’il ouvre et rapporte à Levi. Un simple anneau d’or repose sur le velours noir. 

Assis au milieu des draps défaits, Levi regarde la bague. Et Erwin, installé au bord du lit, regarde Levi qui regarde la bague. La bague. Une vraie bague. Comme pour un vrai mariage. Face à l’absence totale de réaction de Levi, Erwin se décide à reprendre la parole pour expliciter son projet :

— Je t’aime et je veux passer ma vie avec toi. Quand on rentrera, je t’épouserai, Levi. 

Ce n’est pas une question, mais une promesse. Levi ne saurait même pas décrire ce qu’il ressent. Tout est trop mélangé. Est-il heureux ? Ou effrayé ? Ou seulement sous le choc ? Il n’arrive même pas à détacher ses yeux de cette foutue bague. Tout ça n’a absolument aucun sens.

« Quand on rentrera… » Levi prend brusquement conscience de la situation. La mission sous-sol. L’espoir de l’humanité. Ils sont censés partir dans quelques heures. Tout lui revient d’un coup. Et soudain, la vue de cette bague devient insupportable. Ce n’est pas une promesse. C’est un adieu. Un acte désespéré. Si Erwin ne se préoccupe absolument pas du fait que le mariage leur soit interdit, c’est parce que ce mariage n’aura jamais lieu. Il le sait. Ils le savent tous les deux.

La douleur. Levi la connaît bien. C’est une amie de longue date. Mais cette douleur qu’il ressent subitement dans sa poitrine, elle lui est étrangère. Elle lui transperce le cœur, jusqu’à le déchirer en lambeaux. Parce que c’est trop tard, ce futur a pris vie dans son esprit. Ce futur où il épouse Erwin. Mieux, où Erwin l’épouse. Erwin qui a toujours caché leur relation. Et ils vivent ensemble, dans une petite maison en bordure de forêt. Quelque part où le ciel est bleu. Bleu comme les yeux d’Erwin. Loin des titans. Ils sont heureux. Ensemble. Comme un vrai couple. 

Sauf que ce futur n’existera jamais. Parce qu’ils ne rentreront pas. Erwin ne rentrera pas. Il se fera bouffer par un titan au milieu des ruines de Shiganshina, peut-être même sous ses yeux. Et même s’ils en réchappent tous les deux, rien ne sera plus comme avant. Parce que Levi saura. Il se souviendra du choix d’Erwin.

Levi ne peut pas se taire. Il doit poser la question. Cette question dont la réponse le terrifie. Il a besoin d’en avoir le cœur net. 

— C’est le sous-sol ou moi. 

Sa voix est un murmure, mais Erwin a très bien entendu. Sa réponse se fait attendre. Les secondes passent et Levi sait ce que cela signifie. Il détourne les yeux, le regard d’Erwin est trop difficile à soutenir. 

— Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, finit par déclarer le major.

— Et moi je n’épouserai pas un cadavre, rétorque Levi d’une voix rauque. 

— Levi…

Il tend la main vers lui, mais Levi le repousse violemment. Les larmes aux yeux, il cherche ses vêtements dans le lit, se rhabille à la hâte. 

— Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre qu’il faut que j’y aille ? Ce n’est pas une question d’orgueil, Levi ! Ma présence est nécessaire ! Il en va de l’avenir de l’humanité ! Le devoir avant tout, tu sais très bien !

Mais Levi n’écoute déjà plus. Il ne veut pas comprendre, non. Tout ce qu’il veut, c’est partir. Loin. Le plus loin possible. Oublier Erwin. Oublier la bague. Le mariage. Ce mariage qu’il n’aura jamais. Ce mariage qu’il regrettera sans doute jusqu’à sa mort. Lui qui s’était juré de ne plus jamais avoir de regrets.

*******

Ils sont partis au coucher du soleil, pour profiter de la nuit où les titans sont pour la plupart endormis. Il est toujours plus risqué de mener des expéditions de nuit, à cause de la faible visibilité, mais leur objectif est de galoper jusqu’à Shiganshina sans s’arrêter. Il faut simplement croiser les doigts pour ne pas croiser l’un de ces immenses titans qui, même la nuit, sont toujours en quête de chair humaine.

Erwin n’a pas eu l’occasion de reparler à Levi. À vrai dire, il n’a même pas cherché à le faire, trop occupé à préparer l’expédition. S’il y a bien une chose à laquelle Erwin excelle, c’est à compartimenter sa vie. Il a toujours fait passer son devoir et l’humanité avant ses problèmes personnels et aujourd’hui ne fait pas exception.

Il a quand même emporté la bague destinée à Levi. Il la lui redonnera après la bataille. Il sait que le capitaine, malgré leur dispute du matin, répondra positivement à sa demande. Mais pour ça, il faut d’abord qu’il lui prouve qu’il a eu tort de ne pas lui faire confiance. Erwin survivra. Pas pour le sous-sol, mais pour Levi.

Alors qu’ils traversent le bois, la tension est palpable. Levi marche quelques mètres derrière lui. Le capitaine n’a quasiment pas ouvert la bouche depuis le départ, ou uniquement pour rappeler les jeunes à l’ordre. Erwin et lui n’ont même pas échangé un regard. 

Sa lampe à la main, Erwin essaye de rester concentré sur son objectif. Shiganshina. Reprendre le mur Maria. Épouser Levi. Non, il ne doit pas penser à ça. Levi en costume. Qu’est-ce qu’il peut être sexy en costume. Encore plus qu’en uniforme. Il repense à cette fois où Levi l’avait retrouvé dans son bureau avec son harnais pour seul vêtement. Merde. Ce n’est pas le moment !

— Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé avec Levi ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? lui demande soudainement Hanji.

Erwin ne l’a même pas remarqué remonter à son niveau, il le pensait à l’arrière. Rares sont les personnes à avoir le courage de questionner le major sur sa relation avec Levi. Et Hanji fait partie de ceux-là.

— Disons qu’il n’approuve pas ma décision de mener cette opération.

— À cause de ton bras ?

Erwin hoche la tête. Ce n’est pas difficile à deviner.

— Eh bien écoute, votre scène de ménage d’hier soir a eu le mérite de distraire les jeunes. Ils ne parlent que de ça. Ils ne sont vraiment pas très malins. Mais c’est une bonne chose, ça leur évite de déprimer en pensant à leur possible mort.

Vu comme ça… Erwin est ravi que sa dispute avec Levi serve le bon déroulé de cette opération, même si c’est une façon bien peu conventionnelle d’égayer les troupes.

— C’est vrai que t’as prétexté une réunion à une heure du matin ?

Erwin fusille Hanji du regard, ce qui n’empêche pas le chef d’escouade d’éclater de rire. Le commandant contient sa vexation. Déjà, il n’était pas une heure du matin, mais à peine minuit. Mais il est vrai que c’était complètement stupide. Il n’aurait pas dû se laisser impressionner par la présence de cinq adolescents. D’ailleurs Levi ne s’est pas gêné pour le rembarrer avec une familiarité évidente.

— C’est sorti tout seul, OK ?

— Tu m’étonnes qu’il était en colère, soupire Hanji avec un regard vers le groupe où se trouve Levi, quelques mètres derrière eux. 

Erwin n’a pas besoin d’Hanji pour effectuer cette constatation. Il sait que Levi lui en veut. Pour hier, pour ce matin, pour cette expédition. Mais lui aussi a toutes les raisons du monde d’être en colère contre son amant. Pour refuser de lui dire qu’il l’aime, pour l’avoir forcé à choisir entre son devoir et lui, pour ne pas avoir accepté la bague. 

— Je ne te comprends pas Erwin. Après toutes ces années… Je sais que c’est censé être interdit parce qu’il est ton subordonné mais… Tout le monde est courant, tu sais ? Levi n’a même pas de chambre, il n’y a que les nouveaux qui n’avaient pas encore compris. Et maintenant ils savent. Je sais qu’en tant que commandant, tu as une certaine image à maintenir, mais à ce niveau c’est plus de la pudeur ou de la discrétion, c’est juste… pathétique. Si les gens parlent dans votre dos, c’est aussi parce que tu les laisses croire qu’il y a quelque chose de honteux à être avec Levi. Si j’étais à ta place, je…

— Et bien tu n’es pas à ma place, le coupe brusquement Erwin. Au cas où tu l’aurais oublié.

Il soutient le regard d’Hanji jusqu’à ce que celui-ci baisse les yeux. Il ne supporte pas qu’on lui donne des leçons. Et encore moins de la part d'Hanji. Hanji dont le regard s’attarde beaucoup trop sur Levi depuis quelques mois. Ils n’en ont évidemment jamais parlé. Levi n’a pas l’air de l’avoir remarqué ou si c’est le cas, il a décidé de ne modifier en rien son comportement envers Hanji. 

Le soleil est en train de se lever. À travers les arbres, Erwin croit apercevoir… Oui, c’est bien la vieille route. Il presse le pas, la bride de son cheval à la main. En tendant l’oreille, il parvient à entendre le bruit de la rivière.

— Le pied de la montagne est en vue !

Enfin. Ils sont arrivés. Levi, leur dispute, le mariage. Tout ça n’existe plus. Tout ce qu’il voit, c’est l’immense mur qui se dresse face à lui, bouchant l’horizon. Ce mur troué par le Titan Cuirassé. Et par ce trou béant, il peut distinguer le district où tout a commencé.

Le Bataillon d’Exploration se met en mouvement. Erwin se hisse sur son cheval avec difficulté. En quelques minutes, tous les soldats sont en selle et le Bataillon s’élance au grand galop en direction du mur. Erwin en tête, hurle ses ordres, le bras tendu. 

— Le soleil se lève ! Prenez garde aux éventuels titans qui pourraient surgir des angles morts ! L’opération commence maintenant ! Passez en manœuvre tridimensionnelle !

Les câbles fusent, s’accrochent au mur et les soldats s’envolent. Leurs capes vertes ornées des ailes de la liberté flottent dans le vent. Erwin a rarement vu un si beau spectacle, une telle coordination. Les troupes sont plus motivées que jamais. Aujourd’hui est un grand jour pour l’humanité.

Erwin a beau s’être entraîné à manœuvrer avec son bras amputé, il atteint difficilement le haut du mur. Il est complètement déséquilibré, encore plus avec son sabre à la main. Levi avait raison, il ne pourra pas se battre de cette manière. Mais tant pis. Il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière. 

Alors qu’il voit de l’autre côté du district l’explosion causée par la transformation d’Eren, Erwin se surprend à sourire. Tout se déroule comme prévu.

*******

— Major, le Cuirassé sera là d’un instant à l’autre ! Et on n’a toujours pas localisé Bertolt ! s’affole Armin.

La réponse du commandant claque dans l’air.

— Oui, je sais.

Levi reconnaît bien là Erwin. À ses sourcils froncés et son corps tendu, il devine que le cerveau du major tourne actuellement à plein régime. Il le voit fixer le Bestial au loin, parcourir la ligne des titans. Erwin va finir par trouver une solution. Il en trouve toujours. Levi lui fait confiance. 

Maintenant qu’ils sont là, en haut du mur, et que l’ennemi menace de tous les anéantir, Levi n’a étonnamment plus peur. Au contraire. Cette situation, il la connaît. Il y est habitué. Il suit Erwin depuis si longtemps, il lui a toujours fait confiance sur le terrain, et ce bien avant que les sentiments n’entrent en ligne de compte. Il sait qu’Erwin fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour les sauver. Levi n’a qu’à exécuter les ordres. Comme d’habitude. 

Soudain, Erwin relève le menton. Ses yeux s’écarquillent l’espace d’une seconde. Ça y est. Il a eu une idée. Levi le presse de leur expliquer le plan. L’ennemi approche.

— C’est bon, tu t’es décidé ? 

Erwin ne daigne même pas tourner la tête vers lui. Il se met à hurler en direction des hommes massés autour d’eux.

— Dirk et Marlène ! Vos équipes et vous, rejoignez Klass et ses hommes aux abords de la porte intérieure ! Votre mission est de protéger les chevaux coûte que coûte !

Sage décision. Ils en auront besoin pour rentrer… ou pour fuir. Erwin se tourne enfin vers lui. À son regard, Levi devine que ce n’est pas lui qu’Erwin voit, mais un simple soldat. Il s’est toujours demandé comment Erwin faisait pour rester aussi détaché. Il l’admire pour ça. Lui est bien incapable d’un tel exploit. Quand il regarde son commandant, l’image de l’homme gémissant dans les draps n’est jamais bien loin.

— Equipes Levi et Hanji ! Chargez-vous du Cuirassé ! Autorisation de recourir aux lances foudroyantes ! Il faut l’arrêter par tous les moyens !

Levi plisse les yeux et se retourne pour observer le titan en question, actuellement en train d’escalader le mur. Quand il pense qu’il l’a presque eu, ce salaud… S’il avait été plus rapide et plus précis… Non, ce n’est pas le moment d’avoir des regrets. Ce qui est fait est fait. 

— De nous tous et de l’issue de cette bataille dépend la survie de l’humanité ! Alors n’oubliez pas le serment que vous avez prêté ! Sur le cœur ! EN AVANT !

Même après six années passées sous ses ordres, Levi est toujours aussi impressionné par la capacité d’Erwin à motiver les troupes. Ainsi que par son coffre. Il est certain que les soldats en bas du mur ont entendu ses ordres. Alors qu’il se prépare à sauter dans le vide en direction du Cuirassé avec ses hommes, Levi est interrompu par un nouvel ordre.

— Un instant vous deux !

Il échange avec Armin un regard étonné avant de se retourner vers le major.

— Levi, tu laisses faire ton équipe et tu restes là. 

Levi fronce les sourcils. C’est quoi ça ? Erwin veut-il réellement le tenir à l’écart ? Pourquoi ? Pas pour le protéger quand même ? Son détachement était-il feint ? Pourtant, Erwin ne le regarde même pas, il fixe les soldats en bas du mur, avec les chevaux. Levi préfère de loin cette nouvelle hypothèse.

— Tu veux que je défende les canassons au lieu de protéger Eren ?

— C’est ça. Et guette le moment propice pour régler son compte à celui-là.

Disant cela, il pointe son sabre en direction de l’immense poilu qui les nargue à quelques centaines de mètres de là.

— Le titan Bestial. Tu es le seul à pouvoir t’occuper de lui.

Levi se mord la lèvre. A-t-il vraiment cru qu’Erwin voulait le garder ici en sécurité ? Bien sûr que non. Erwin ne recule devant aucun sacrifice. Il utilisera sa force et son expérience jusqu’au bout, même si cela doit lui coûter la vie. Levi se maudit intérieurement de trouver Erwin plus sexy que jamais. 

— Entendu. Trancher la tête du gros poilu sera l’occasion de me rattraper. J’ai foiré mon coup avec Reiner, je ne me ferai pas avoir deux fois.

Parce que c’est aussi pour ça qu’il l’aime. Parce qu’il ne fait pas de compromis. Parce qu’il est capable de prendre les décisions les plus difficiles sans broncher. Parce qu’il serait capable de lui demander de mourir pour l’humanité. Parce que lui, il n’a jamais de regret. 

Alors qu’il allait sauter dans la bataille sans plus attendre, Levi se ravise. De son côté, Erwin semble être passé à autre chose.

— Quant à toi Armin…

Et puis merde. Foutu pour foutu.

— Erwin !

Le commandant s’interrompt dans sa conversation avec le blondinet. Tous les deux tournent la tête dans sa direction. Levi sent un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses joues le brûlent. Mais il faut qu’il le dise. Au moins une fois. Les yeux d’Erwin se sont posés sur lui et ne le quittent plus. 

— J’espère que t’as pas jeté ma bague parce que je…

— Vous croyez vraiment que c’est le moment, capitaine ? le coupe Erwin avec autorité.

Coup de poing dans le ventre. Levi ne s’attendait pas à ça. Ni à cette réponse, ni au regard indifférent du major. Oui, il a raison. Oui, ce n’est pas le moment. Oui, il est supposé obéir sans discuter, mais… Tout à coup, ce n’est plus de l’admiration et du respect que ressent Levi. Juste de la colère. 

— Pauvre con, crache-t-il en sautant enfin dans le vide.

Ça lui apprendra à vouloir être un peu romantique. Heureusement, les titans sont là pour lui changer les idées. 

*******

Erwin s’était préparé à ce que la bataille tourne mal, mais pas à ce que la situation soit à ce point misérable. Ils ne peuvent même pas battre en retraite. Pourtant, il continue de réfléchir. Trouver une solution. Un plan. N’importe quoi. 

Face à lui, Levi affiche un visage fermé. Il a l’air d’avoir toujours en travers de la gorge sa réaction de tout à l’heure. Erwin s’en est immédiatement voulu de l’avoir rembarré aussi fermement, mais ce n’était pas le moment. Bien sûr, il aurait aimé entendre Levi dire qu’il l’aimait. Car c’était ce qu’il allait dire, n’est-ce pas ? Peut-être pas aussi frontalement, mais c’était sans aucun doute le message en substance.

Le capitaine soupire profondément avant de détourner le regard.

— Bon Erwin, puisque t’as pas l’air de vouloir nous sortir un plan de contre-attaque de derrière les fagots… je te propose de battre en retraite. 

Une retraite ? Comment ? Erwin fronce les sourcils, mais attend patiemment que Levi lui expose son plan. Même si ce dernier n’est pas réputé pour ses talents de tacticien, Erwin sait qu’il peut être de bon conseil. D’ailleurs, il n’était pas rare qu’il partage ses plans avec lui, pour avoir son avis. 

Levi tend le bras en direction du titan d’Eren, écrasé en haut du mur, immobile. 

— Grimpe là-haut et réveille Eren. Il va te prendre sur ses épaules avec quelques autres et vous pourrez foutre le camp. Il faut au moins qu’il y ait quelques survivants.

Erwin dévisage le capitaine, qui refuse toujours de le regarder dans les yeux. Il est absolument hors de question qu’il fuie comme un lâche avec Eren. Mais la proposition de Levi a quand même du bon : elle le pousse à réfléchir à un vrai plan. 

Leur problème majeur de ce côté du mur, c’est le titan Bestial. Il faut absolument l’éliminer. Dans l’éventualité où les autres aient pu s’occuper du Colossal et du Cuirassé, si le Bestial est toujours là pour les cueillir à la sortie, tout est fini. Une occasion comme celle-là ne se reproduira pas. Battre en retraite avec à peine une demi-douzaine de soldats ne rime à rien.

Non loin d’eux, les jeunes recrues s’agitent. Elles commencent à prendre conscience qu’elles ne rentreront certainement pas au bercail.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fous ? Tes chevaux se sont tirés !

— Et alors qu’est-ce que ça change ?

— Quoi ?

— T’as vu comme moi les soldats les plus aguerris se faire balayer en un éclair non ? Ça sert à rien de garder ces foutus canassons, tu le sais très bien ! Aucun de nous ne repartira d’ici vivant !

Et ils ont raison. Ils sont tous condamnés. Alors autant servir à quelque chose. Réussir quelque chose. Faire tomber le Bestial. Levi. Levi est le seul à pouvoir s’en occuper. Il est le soldat le plus fort de l’humanité. Erwin reconnaît le don de Mikasa, mais Levi a beaucoup plus d’expérience. Il faudrait qu’il puisse atteindre le Bestial… 

Alors qu’il réfléchit plus intensément que jamais, Levi poursuit sa proposition : 

— Faudrait que les jeunes recrues et ce qui reste de l’équipe d’Hanji cavalent en ordre dispersé. Comme ça ils serviraient de leurres pour vous donner plus de chance à Eren et toi.

— Et toi Levi ? demande le major, curieux de connaître la place que s’est attribuée son amant dans ce plan désespéré. 

— Moi je reste pour tenir compagnie au poilu.

Au moins, ils sont sur la même longueur d’onde. Levi a toujours en tête d’éliminer le Bestial. C’est une bonne chose. 

— Pas question. Il ne te laissera même pas l’occasion de l’approcher.

— Probable ouais, répond le soldat avec indifférence. Mais tout ce qui compte, c’est que Eren et toi en réchappiez. Autrement c’est la fin de tout. La situation est catastrophique au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas remarqué. Un vrai désastre. Pour être franc, je ne suis pas certain qu’un seul d’entre nous survive.

Ce qu’il peut aimer cet homme… Une telle force de caractère, une telle détermination, un tel dévouement… c’est inhumain. Impressionnant. Et terriblement séduisant. S’il s’écoutait, il pourrait presque l’embrasser, là, devant tout le monde. Le soulever et le plaquer contre un mur. Lui bouffer les lèvres. Le faire gémir. 

Mais ce n’est pas le moment. Ils ont mieux à faire. Car la bataille n’est pas terminée. 

— Oui, admet Erwin. À moins d’avoir une bonne tactique. 

Enfin, Levi relève la tête. Erwin sent son cœur gonfler dans sa poitrine à la vue de ce regard orageux. Empli d’espoir. Il croit en lui. Après tout ce temps, malgré tout le mal qu’il a pu lui faire, Levi a toujours foi en lui. 

— T’en as une ?

— Oui.

— Eh bien fallait le dire tout de suite, râle Levi en tapant du pied. Vas-y déballe au lieu de tirer cette tronche de déterré. 

Les bombardements de pierres se rapprochent de plus en plus. C’est devenu difficile de s’entendre. Mais Erwin n’en a que faire. Tout ce qu’il voit, c’est Levi devant lui. Il veut graver cette image dans sa mémoire. L’emporter avec lui jusqu’au bout et au-delà. 

— Si tout se déroule bien, tu devrais pouvoir supprimer le titan Bestial. 

À même pas cinquante mètres de leur position, une nouvelle maison est réduite en poussière par une énorme pierre. Pendant une seconde, Erwin envisage de se raviser. Mais cette pensée est bien vite écartée. Il ne peut pas flancher. Pas maintenant. Alors il déclare, en haussant la voix pour être sûr que Levi comprenne chacun de ses mots :

— Par contre, les nouvelles recrues et moi-même, nous y laisserons tous la vie.

Il voit distinctement le masque de Levi se briser. Ses yeux s’écarquillent et sa bouche s’entrouvre dans une grimace horrifiée. Il faut à Erwin toute sa volonté pour continuer et ne pas attirer le capitaine dans ses bras.

— Tu as tout à fait raison. Quoi qu’on fasse, on y passera vraisemblablement tous. L’hécatombe est inévitable. Donc au point où on en est, autant tenter le tout pour le tout. Cela nécessite juste de persuader les jeunes de se sacrifier. Pour ça, il faut que je leur serve un petit discours bien senti et que je conduise moi-même l’assaut, pour qu’ils me suivent. Ce qui signifie que je serai dans les premiers à tomber. Et que par conséquent, je ne découvr…

Erwin s’interrompt dans son discours. Il allait parler du sous-sol, dire combien il regrettait de ne jamais pouvoir percer le mystère des titans et de ce monde. Mais la vérité, c’est qu’en cet instant, il n’en a plus rien à faire. Maintenant que la mort est imminente, qu’elle a sa main posée sur son épaule, il n’y a plus qu’une chose qui compte. Une seule personne.

Erwin fait deux pas en avant, réduisant la distance entre lui et Levi à quelques misérables centimètres. L’homme a levé la tête. Erwin distingue tellement d’émotions dans ses yeux. De la colère, de la peur, de la surprise, de la tristesse. Erwin dégage délicatement les cheveux collés au front de Levi à cause de la sueur, puis fait glisser ses doigts jusqu’à son menton.

— J’aurais tellement voulu t’épouser, Levi. J’étais sérieux, tu sais ? J’aurais remué ciel et terre pour obtenir ce droit, j’aurais imploré la reine à genoux, j’aurais…

— Je croyais que c’était pas le moment, le coupe Levi d’une voix plus rauque qu’à l’accoutumée. 

— Je n’aurais pas dû te parler comme ça, pardonne-moi.

Il n’a plus l’impression d’entendre les jeunes recrues se disputer. Peut-être sont-ils en train de les observer, mais Erwin est à mille lieues de s’en soucier. Alors pour la première fois, la première fois en cinq ans, il se baisse pour embrasser Levi devant les regards médusés de ses hommes.

Erwin a connu des hommes, comme des femmes avant Levi. Il a aimé, trahi, trompé, adoré, chéri. Levi aussi. Mais aujourd’hui, alors qu’il se prépare à mourir, Erwin réalise que Levi aura été l’amour de sa vie. Jusqu’à la fin. Et qu’il l’aime peut-être même encore plus qu’il l’aurait imaginé. D’un amour si grand qu’il est indescriptible. 

— Je t’aime, murmure-t-il contre ses lèvres.

— Erwin…

Cette façon qu’il a de soupirer son prénom… c’est à en perdre la raison. Il se penche encore plus, enserrant le buste de Levi de son bras. Levi passe ses bras autour de son cou en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. 

— Hier matin, tu m’as demandé de choisir entre toi et le sous-sol… murmure Erwin, sa bouche perdue dans son cou.

— Erwin arrête…

— Je te choisis toi. Ça a toujours été toi. Tu es le seul qui compte. Tu dois vivre. Pour abattre le Bestial, pour sauver l’humanité et pour… pour moi. Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça, parce qu’on a toujours dit que le devoir et l’humanité devaient passer avant nos sentiments personnels mais… Levi, s’il te plaît. Je t’ordonne de survivre. Pour moi. Et si l’humanité en bénéficie, tant mieux, mais… ne baisse jamais les bras. Bats-toi. 

Les mots sortent tous seuls. Levi le serre si fort contre lui. Comme s’il voulait fusionner avec lui. Devenir un seul et même être. Pour ne jamais être séparés. Les bombardements de pierre qui se rapprochent ne sont subitement plus si effrayants. Et la mort elle-même n’est terrifiante que parce qu’Erwin sait que Levi ne sera pas avec lui. Du moins, pas aujourd’hui. 

Il l’embrasse encore. Longuement. Levi tire ses cheveux pour le forcer à se pencher plus encore. Sa langue a le goût des mots d’amour qu’ils ne se sont jamais dit, ses lèvres douces sont comme ces nuits passées ensemble. Et les odeurs de sueur, de poussière et de sang ne sauraient couvrir entièrement le parfum de ces corps qui se sont fondus si souvent l’un dans l’autre. 

C’est Levi qui finit par rompre le baiser. Erwin ne saurait dire exactement combien de temps s’est écoulé. Une minute, une heure, une vie ? Une nouvelle explosion le fait sursauter. Ils n’ont plus beaucoup de temps. Il faut agir. Sinon, tout ça aura été vain. 

Les jeunes recrues sont dans un sale état. Certains ont commencé à pleurer. Mais ils ne sont pas les seuls à regarder Erwin.

— Levi, est-ce que tu les vois toi aussi ? Tous nos défunts camarades qui nous entourent ? Ils sont tous là, ils nous observent, curieux de voir à quoi a servi leur sacrifice. Leur combat n’est pas fini. À moins… qu’ils n’existent plus que dans ma tête.

Soudainement abattu, il s’assoit avec lourdeur sur une des caisses contenant de l’équipement supplémentaire. Sans doute des bouteilles de gaz ou des lames. Les fantômes de tous ces hommes et ces femmes qu’il a menés à la mort. Ils ne le quittent pas des yeux. Que pensent-ils de son plan ? Est-ce réellement un plan ? Ou est-ce plutôt une tentative désespérée de sauver l’homme qu’il aime, quitte à sacrifier le reste du bataillon ? 

Levi s’accroupit devant lui, pose une main sur son genou. Les regards s’accrochent. Le capitaine a retrouvé une expression neutre. Seuls ses yeux brillants trahissent la tempête de sentiments qui fait rage dans sa poitrine. 

— Tu t’es battu brillamment, Erwin. C’est grâce à toi qu’on a pu arriver jusqu’ici. Laisse-moi prendre cette décision pour toi. Donne-moi cette putain de bague et fonce en enfer au triple galop en emmenant toute la bleusaille derrière toi. De mon côté, je me chargerai de faire sa fête au poilu.

Erwin ne peut retenir un sourire. Levi a deviné qu’il avait emporté la bague avec lui. Évidemment qu’il a deviné. Erwin porte la main à sa poitrine, ouvre la minuscule poche de sa chemise, une poche qui ne sert à rien et à laquelle il n’avait pas trouvé d’utilité jusqu’à hier.

Le regard dur, Levi se relève et tend sa main gauche. Le faible tremblement qui l’agite l’espace d’une demi-seconde est le seul signe d’émotion qu’il laisse transparaître. Elle est si petite en comparaison de celle d’Erwin. Même après cinq ans, leur différence de taille continue de les surprendre. Levi a des mains minuscules. Des mains qui n’ont jamais porté de bijoux. Ça n’a jamais été son genre. Et pourtant, Erwin est en train de glisser une bague le long de l’annulaire.

Comme il s’y attendait, l’anneau d’or épouse parfaitement le doigt de Levi. Il a été obligé de le mesurer pendant son sommeil, mais ça en valait la peine. Il n’a pas plus belle image que la main de Levi arborant cette bague. Non, c’est faux. Il y a l’image de Levi perdu dans le plaisir, gémissant son nom. 

— Faut embrasser le marié, déclare le capitaine d’une voix égale.

Erwin ne se fait pas prier. Il trouve à ce baiser un étrange goût d’inachevé, mais il est trop tard pour s’en soucier. 

— Jusqu’à ce que la mort nous sépare, murmure-t-il en relâchant son étreinte.

— Ça va, ça m’engage pas trop longtemps.

Levi est amer et Erwin ne peut lui en vouloir. Il va peut-être mourir d’ici quelques minutes, cependant ce n’est pas celui qui meurt qui souffre le plus. C’est celui qui reste. Et en ordonnant à Levi de survivre et de se battre jusqu’au bout, il est sans doute plus cruel que jamais. 

— Allez reprends-toi, Blondie. Faut rassembler les bleus, t’as un discours à faire. J’espère que t’es inspiré.

Encore une fois, Erwin admire le courage de Levi. Il le force à se reprendre et à faire son devoir. Une part de lui aurait aimé que Levi se mette à pleurer, le supplie de ne pas se sacrifier et lui dise enfin qu’il l’aime, qu’il ne peut pas vivre sans lui et ce genre de bêtises d’un romantisme affligeant. Mais Erwin sait que ce n’est pas parce que Levi ne laisse transparaître aucune émotion en cet instant qu’il ne ressent rien. Bien au contraire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, couché sur son cheval lancé au galop, Erwin a un dernier regard en arrière. Un sourire étire ses lèvres en constant que quatre des immenses titans sont déjà à terre. Levi est en chemin. Mieux, il est vivant. Il va « faire sa fête au poilu » comme il l’a si bien dit. Erwin est confiant. Levi est l’homme le plus fort qu’il ait connu. Il survivra.

Alors qu’un cinquième titan s’effondre, Erwin tourne la tête en direction de son objectif. Le Bestial. Non, la mort. Elle ne lui fait pas peur. À vrai dire, il l’attend avec une certaine impatience.

Son combat touche à sa fin.

Et l’homme qu’il aime lui survivra. 

*******

Face au corps brûlé d'Armin, Levi sait ce qui est attendu de lui. Il doit le piquer et lui faire bouffer Bertolt. C’est la bonne décision et ils doivent faire vite. Ils ont déjà perdu Reiner, ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de laisser Bertolt guérir de ses blessures. Le Titan Colossal serait un atout immense pour l’humanité.

Mais… et si Erwin n’était pas mort ? Alors qu’il courait rejoindre le mur, il a traversé le champ de bataille. Ou plutôt le carnage. Les corps déchiquetés, en morceaux, le sang partout, les entrailles, les chairs à vif. Il savait qu’il devait faire vite, mais il a quand même cherché. Il n’a pas pu s’en empêcher. Le corps d’Erwin.

Il a perdu plusieurs minutes, à risquer sa vie, pour ce cadavre, tout en sachant qu’Erwin s’y serait formellement opposé. Mais il avait besoin de le voir. De s’assurer qu’il était vraiment mort ou… au cas où il aurait miraculeusement survécu, de le ramener pour le sauver. Il ignore pourquoi, mais il était persuadé qu’il était encore en vie. Et en ne trouvant pas son corps… Il s’est dit que peut-être, il s’était relevé ? Il est plus vraisemblable que son corps ait été simplement trop mutilé pour qu’il le reconnaisse. 

Erwin est mort. Il faut qu’il se le mette dans le crâne. Cadavre ou pas, il est mort. Il s’est sacrifié pour lui, pour lui donner une chance d’en finir avec le Bestial et d’aider l’humanité à remporter la victoire. La vérité, c’est qu’il a honte d’avoir échoué. Encore une fois, comme avec Reiner, il était à deux doigts de réussir et… il a échoué. Est-ce pour cette raison qu’il s’auto-persuade qu’Erwin est encore en vie ? Parce qu’il ne peut accepter qu’il soit mort pour rien ?

Eren le regarde, le bras tendu, attendant simplement qu’il lui donne la boîte en métal contenant la seringue. C’est le moment. Ils ne peuvent plus attendre. Erwin est mort, se répète Levi en tendant la main. 

— Capitaine ! Enfin je vous retrouve ! Le major est très mal en point ! 

Levi fait volte-face. Ils se sont tous figés et observent Frock, ce crétin de Frock, escalader le toit. Erwin sur son dos. C’est impossible… 

— Il a un trou béant dans l’abdomen, ses organes vitaux sont touchés… il perd énormément de sang… J’ai pensé qu’on pourrait le sauver grâce à l’injection, non ?

Il n’en croit pas ses yeux. Pourtant c’est bien lui, il le reconnaîtrait entre mille. Et il est vivant ? Son cœur qu’il pensait réduit en miettes se remet soudainement à battre dans sa poitrine. Il replie doucement le bras et ramène la boîte contre son torse. Contre son cœur. Il ne voit même plus Eren, Misaka, Armin, ni même Bertolt. Son champ de vision s’est resserré sur une seule personne. Erwin.

Brusquement, il se remet en mouvement. En moins d’une minute, lui et Frock ont allongé Erwin sur le toit. Levi pose sa main sur la bouche du major.

— Il respire encore… Il est toujours en vie.

Il a besoin de le dire à voix haute. Il est vivant. Il n’est pas mort. Il le savait ! Il en était sûr ! Galvanisé par cette nouvelle, Levi se redresse. Il n’a jamais été aussi sûr de lui. Il n’y a même pas de discussion à avoir. C’est une évidence. 

— C’est à Erwin que nous ferons cette piqûre.

Il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’Eren se mette en travers de son chemin. Il ne pensait pas que quiconque oserait le contredire. Levi soutient son regard. Qu’il essaye seulement de l’empêcher de sauver Erwin et il le réduira en pièces détachées. Titan ou non. 

— Et Armin qu’est-ce qu’il devient ? L’intérêt de l’humanité prime avant toute chose.

Levi affiche une expression indifférente. Est-il réellement en train de prétendre que son ami est plus important qu’Erwin ? C’est presque risible. Par contre, Mikasa a tiré son sabre. Il la regarde avancer vers lui. Eren, il en fait son affaire en moins de dix secondes, mais elle… elle peut réellement lui causer du souci. En temps normal, il finirait par avoir le dessus, mais il a conscience d’être à bout de force. Et même s’il parvenait à la maîtriser, il perdrait du temps. Or Erwin pourrait rendre son dernier soupir à tout moment.

— Est-ce que vous réalisez au moins ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? Erwin est le commandant de ce bataillon. Et alors qu’on peut le sauver, vous voudriez le laisser mourir ? 

Il les regarde un par un. Aucun ne baisse les yeux. Tant pis, il se passera de leur approbation. 

— Le temps presse, dégagez.

Avant qu’il ait pu avancer vers Erwin, Eren a attrapé la boîte en métal. Levi réfléchit à toute vitesse. Quoi qu’il arrive, il ne doit pas la faire tomber. La seringue pourrait se briser. 

— Eren… ne laisse pas tes sentiments interférer. 

— Mes sentiments hein ? Vous êtes mal placé pour dire ça ! C’est votre... petit ami !

Petit ami ? Eren est bien un enfant. Levi ne peut retenir un ricanement méprisant. Erwin n’est pas son « petit ami ». Erwin est bien plus que ça. Il est son homme, son partenaire, son âme-sœur. 

Son fiancé.

Alors il ne va pas laisser un adolescent colérique se mettre en travers de son chemin. C’est effectivement triste pour Armin, mais il n’y a pas de justice dans ce monde. Et il faut bien mourir un jour. 

— Quoi qu’il en soit. La priorité lui revient.

Levi énonce un simple fait. Peut-être que son choix est motivé par son cœur, mais il se trouve qu’il est également en accord avec la hiérarchie. Le major passe avant le soldat.

Le visage déformé par la colère, Eren ose tirer à lui la boîte, espérant sans doute la lui arracher des mains. Le poing de Levi s’écrase sur sa joue. En deux mouvements, il l’a jeté à terre. Ceci fait, il se retourne, prêt à affronter sa copine, mais la jeune fille a déjà sauté. Ne pouvant risquer de faire un geste susceptible d’endommager la seringue, Levi se retrouve pris au piège. En quelques secondes, il est mis à terre, la lame de Mikasa sous la gorge. Ses doigts toujours crochetés autour de la boîte en métal. 

Merde, merde, merde. Il aurait dû agir tout de suite et ne pas chercher à discuter avec ces deux-là. Il est pris au piège, Mikasa n’a plus qu’à lui arracher la boîte des doigts. Et alors, il perdrait tout espoir de sauver Erwin. Il n’a plus le choix, il doit la convaincre. La raisonner.

— Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu’on ne vaincra jamais les titans sans Erwin.

Mais Mikasa ne semble pas décidée à l’écouter. Au contraire, il sent la lame s’enfoncer dans sa peau. Si elle avance encore un peu, il est mort. Or il ne peut pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Il a promis à Erwin de survivre.

— Il a raison Mikasa, déclare Frock qu’il avait presque oublié. Calme-toi, tout ce cirque ne mène à rien. 

Enfin un allié. S’il pouvait faire changer d’avis ses petits copains, ça l’arrangerait. À quelques mètres de là, Eren se relève difficilement, le nez en sang. 

— C’est plutôt sans Armin qu’on est foutus. Sans lui c’est fini, on a aucune chance. C’est lui qui a eu l’idée de combler la faille de Trost avec la pierre. C’est lui qui a imaginé le stratagème pour démasquer Annie. C’est lui qui a eu l’idée de partir de nuit pour venir jusqu’ici. C’est encore lui qui a su dénicher Reiner. Et c’est grâce à lui qu’on a pu venir à bout de Bertolt.

Il a raison. Putain, il a raison. Il n’a pas le droit d’avoir raison ! Levi aimerait trouver des arguments à opposer, mais sa tête est complètement vide. Il n’arrive plus à réfléchir. Il est si fatigué… 

— Ce n’est ni le major ni moi qui pourrons sauver l’humanité ! Pas sans Armin ! Pas vrai Mikasa ?!

— Donnez-moi ça, ordonne la jeune fille en essayant de lui arracher la boîte.

Mais Levi tient bon. Il refuse de lâcher prise. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Pas à cause de la douleur, parce qu’il sent la situation lui échapper. Ils vont s’emparer de la seringue et Erwin mourra. Ils ne se marieront jamais. 

— Vous vous trompez complètement, on a besoin du major !

Frock tente encore une fois de lui venir en aide, mais Levi ne sait pas s’il doit le remercier ou le détester pour ça. Il veut juste que ça s’arrête. 

— La ferme ! hurle Mikasa.

— Non je ne me tairai pas ! Vous imaginez peut-être que vous êtes les seuls à avoir morflé ? Dans ce cas laissez-moi vous apprendre que de l’autre côté de ce mur, il n’y a plus un seul soldat vivant ! Tous se sont fait déchiqueter par le titan Bestial ! On savait qu’on en réchapperait pas, mais le major a estimé que compte tenu de la situation, c’était peut-être le seul moyen de neutraliser ce foutu monstre… alors on s’est élancés. On a tous donné nos vies pour servir de leurre.

Le jeune recrue se révèle finalement être un meilleur défenseur d’Erwin que lui. Faites qu’il les convainque… implore intérieurement Levi. Mais la suite de ce beau discours est loin des éloges que Levi s’est imaginé.

— Quand je me suis aperçu que le major n’avait pas rendu l’âme, j’ai d’abord pensé à l’achever. Mais finalement ça ne m’a pas paru digne de lui… je me suis dit qu’il était trop tôt pour qu’il quitte cet enfer. À cet instant, j’ai soudain compris. Seul un démon parviendra à anéantir les titans ! Et mon rôle à moi était d’aider à le ramener à la vie ! Alors allez, ne faites pas obstacle !

Levi serre les dents. Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas pleurer. Comment est-ce que ce petit con ose parler d’Erwin de cette manière ?! S’il n’était pas en train d’étouffer sous la lame de Mikasa, il se serait jeté sur lui pour le faire taire à tout jamais. 

Et en même temps… peut-être a-t-il raison ? Peut-être qu’Erwin était devenu un démon ? Un démon enragé, assoiffé de sang et de sacrifices humains. Un homme impitoyable et cruel. Peut-être qu’il l’a toujours été ? Si c’est le cas, alors Levi est certain d’en être un aussi. Peut-être est-ce pour ça qu’ils se comprenaient si bien ?

Erwin ou Armin. Quel est réellement le bon choix ? Le choix de la raison, pour l’avenir de l’humanité. Levi sait ce qu’Erwin aurait voulu : le devoir prime sur tout. Ça a toujours été comme ça. Même à la fin, lorsqu’Erwin s’est laissé aller à son romantisme écœurant. Erwin ne l’aurait pas sauvé s’il n’avait pas cru en lui. Il a juste eu la chance que son devoir et ses sentiments lui dictent la même décision. Et lui, il l’a trahi. Le Bestial s’est échappé. 

La suite se passe beaucoup trop rapidement pour que Levi ait le temps de réaliser, surtout pas dans son état lamentable. Mais il se rend vite compte qu’il n’a plus de lame sous sa gorge et qu’Hanji s’est chargé de Mikasa.

Il se relève lentement. Son corps n’est plus que douleur. Il aimerait tant pouvoir s’allonger et dormir. Dormir pour toujours. Mais ce n’est pas terminé. La décision est à nouveau sienne. Autour de lui, l’agitation continue. Cependant il n’écoute plus. Il ne veut plus rien entendre. Il ouvre avec précaution la boîte renfermant la seringue et l’ampoule destinée à changer un homme en titan. Un seul. Erwin ?

Dans un acte désespéré, Eren essaye de se jeter sur lui et est heureusement arrêté par Frock. Ça ne s’arrêtera donc jamais ?

— La mer, c’est comme un immense lac… qui s’étend jusqu’à l’horizon, à perte de vue. Et l’eau en plus, il paraît qu’elle est salée. On s’était promis d’aller la voir ensemble. Mais moi j’avais complètement oublié, ces rêves qu’on avait gamins. J’étais juste obnubilé par la haine et le désir de venger ma mère et d’exterminer les titans. Mais Armin lui… sa motivation n’est pas seulement le combat. Il continue aussi à rêver !

Levi daigne enfin tourner la tête. Il est réellement en train d’utiliser comme argument les rêves de son ami pour prouver qu’il est plus méritant qu’Erwin ? Il est certain que, vu de l’extérieur, Erwin n’avait pas de rêve autre que la guerre, pas d’autre motivation que la colère et la haine. Levi en a bien conscience. Lui aussi l’a cru. Mais ils ont tort.

La seringue prête dans sa main droite, il porte la gauche à sa bouche. Le goût métallique du sang envahit sa bouche. Sous les regards interdits, il suce son annulaire jusqu’à le ressortir humide de salive, mais lavé de tout le sang et toute la poussière. L’anneau d’or capte la lumière du soleil. 

— Arrêtez de vous prendre pour le centre du monde, vous n’êtes pas les seuls à avoir des rêves, raille Levi en tendant la main vers le ciel. 

Bleu comme ses yeux, pense-t-il furtivement.

— Maintenant éloignez-vous tous ! Je dois donner Bertolt à bouffer à mon fiancé !

Comme ce mot est agréable dans sa bouche. Fiancé. Il n’aurait jamais imaginé apprécier parler d’Erwin en ces termes. Surtout pas devant ses subordonnés. Mais il n’a plus rien à faire des apparences maintenant. Et si leur hiérarchie s’oppose à leur relation, eh bien ils démissionneront. Ou ils déserteront. Peu importe. 

Echec et mat. Eren et Mikasa ont perdu. Ils le savent. Hanji se charge d’emporter Mikasa pendant que Connie hisse Eren sur son dos. Très vite, Levi se retrouve seul sur le toit. Avec le corps brûlé d'Armin, le tronc de Bertolt et Erwin à l’agonie.

Dans un ultime effort, il attrape Bertolt par le col de sa chemise pour le traîner derrière lui. Jusqu’à Erwin. Il s’accroupit, relève la manche de l’uniforme d’Erwin, cherche la veine. Son amant est pâle comme un mort et respire à peine. La seringue est prête.

Alors pourquoi il ne la plante pas ? Pourquoi se fige-t-il tout à coup ? Pourquoi les mots de Frock tournent-ils en boucle dans sa tête ? _Un démon. Il est trop tôt pour qu’il quitte cet enfer_. Est-ce réellement ce qu’il s’apprête à faire ? Ramener l’homme qu’il aime en enfer ? S’il existe un enfer, alors il est ici. Sans le moindre doute. 

Le discours d'Eren lui revient brutalement. Armin a élaboré tous les plans. Tous les derniers plans, ou presque. Et ils ont tous réussi. Depuis qu'Armin a intégré le Bataillon, ils enchaînent les victoires. Les petites victoires, mais les victoires quand même. Avant son arrivée, leur vie était rythmée par les échecs et les morts. Ou presque. Bien sûr, ils avaient pu faire des petites avancées, mais pas suffisamment significatives pour leur offrir une victoire, même amère. Six ans d’échec pour lui. Quinze ans pour Erwin. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu qu’Eren et Mikasa s’emparent de la seringue… 

Le devoir avant l’amour. Cet amour qu’il ne lui a jamais dit. Il l’aura décidément déçu jusqu’au bout. Incapable de lui dire qu’il l’aime, incapable de le retenir de mener cette mission, incapable de tenir sa promesse.

Incapable de le ramener en enfer.

*******

Personne n’a compris le choix de Levi. Pas même Eren et Mikasa, pourtant soulagés de voir que leur ami avait survécu. Frock a essayé de questionner Levi, Hanji aussi, mais le capitaine n’a pas desserré les dents depuis qu’ils l’ont laissé seul sur ce toit, avec les trois corps agonisants et la seringue. 

Levi a malgré tout déplacé le corps du major dans une maison encore intacte. Il l’a allongé sur le lit et a recouvert son visage avec sa cape. Hanji l’a surveillé durant tout ce rituel, comme s’il avait peur que Levi prenne une nouvelle décision… inattendue. Ceci fait, il a rejoint les survivants en haut du mur et s’est assis au bord, les jambes dans le vide. Personne n’a osé le déranger.

Les yeux rivés sur l’horizon, Levi a l’esprit complètement vide. Il ne pense à rien. Pas même à Erwin, ni à Armin, ni aux titans et encore moins à l’avenir. Il ne cesse de faire tourner l’anneau d’or autour de son doigt. Inlassablement. Et de compter les tours. _Cent trente-quatre, cent trente-six, cent trente-sept…_

Hanji a pris les choses en main. Il a distribué les tâches. Recherche des éventuels survivants, bilan des équipements, soin aux blessés. Et il a ordonné de creuser une tombe pour Erwin. Ce n’est pas dans les coutumes du Bataillon. Et pourquoi une tombe pour lui et pas pour les autres ? Ces centaines d’autres corps jonchent la prairie. Cependant personne n’a osé s’y opposer. Ce sont Mikasa et Eren qui ont dû creuser. Comme une punition pour avoir non seulement fait preuve d’insubordination, mais aussi pour avoir semé le doute dans l’esprit de Levi. Du moins, c’est ce qu’Hanji a supposé. À moins que l’homme n’ait préféré libérer le major d’une vie de douleur et d’horreur. Son fiancé. 

Pendant un instant, Hanji s’est surpris à éprouver de la jalousie. Puis il s’est repris en se rappelant qu’Erwin était mort. Sans compter que le regard éteint de Levi l’inquiète. Hanji n’a jamais voulu qu’il souffre. Au contraire. Il a l’impression d’être désarmé face à sa détresse. Il sait qu’aucun mot ne pourra le réconforter. Erwin est mort. Et Hanji craint que Levi soit un peu mort avec lui. 

— Levi ? Viens s’il te plaît. On va l’enterrer.

Le soldat tourne lentement la tête. Mais il ne fait pas un geste pour se relever. Il se contente de fixer Hanji avec indifférence. Une indifférence feinte, sans aucun doute. Hanji s’accroupit pour être à son niveau, pose sa main amicale sur son épaule, faute de mieux.

— Levi ? Tu as compris ce que je viens de te dire ?

— Non.

— Si. Tu dois être là. Si tu ne viens pas, tu le regretteras plus tard. Tu te rappelles ce que tu me disais toujours ? Ne jamais…

— Regretter, complète Levi de sa voix monocorde. 

— Alors viens.

Hanji se redresse et tend la main au capitaine qui l’ignore. Mais Levi se relève alors peu importe. Ils descendent ensemble du mur pour rejoindre le reste des survivants.

Neuf. Ils sont neuf à avoir survécu. Un nombre ridicule. Il n’y a aucun sourire sur les visages, même si la reconquête du mur Maria est officiellement un succès. Personne n’a l’impression de sortir victorieux de cette bataille. 

En apercevant le corps d’Erwin allongé dans la tombe, Levi a un mouvement de recul. Hanji passe son bras autour de ses épaules pour l’inviter à s’avancer. Le capitaine n’oppose aucune résistance.

Hanji s’attendait à voir Levi fondre en larmes, mais à part cette hésitation première, il ne laisse rien transparaître. En tant que nouveau commandant du Bataillon d’Exploration, ou du moins de ce qu’il en reste, Hanji se charge de prononcer quelques mots. Il rappelle qui était Erwin, tout ce qu’il a accompli pour l’humanité et cite quelques-unes de ses qualités. Il partage son admiration et son respect pour cet homme, cet homme qui lui a fait confiance et l’a toujours encouragé dans ses recherches, même les plus farfelues. Son discours sonne creux, mais il n’est pas capable de faire mieux. 

Il finit par n’avoir plus rien à dire. Sa vision n’est plus seulement floue à cause de l’absence de ses lunettes, mais aussi à cause des larmes. Il est le seul à pleurer, même si Armin a les yeux rouges et se mord la lèvre. L’adolescent s’en veut. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il a survécu à la place du major. Et il n’osera jamais poser la question à l’homme qui a pris cette décision. 

— Levi, si tu veux… dire quelque chose ? hoquète Hanji entre deux reniflements. 

Mais Levi ne bouge pas. C’est Jean qui ose le pousser légèrement en avant. Levi se retrouve face à la tombe, le corps d’Erwin à ses pieds. À cause de lui. Parce qu’il n’a pas eu le cran de planter cette fichue seringue dans son bras. Le devoir avant l’amour. Le devoir, c’est l’humanité. 

Sauf que, maintenant qu’il voit le cadavre de l’homme qu’il aimait dans cette tombe, il réalise que l’humanité, c’est peut-être l’amour. Et que ce n’est pas seulement Erwin qu’ils enterrent, mais aussi son humanité à lui. Du moins, ce qu’il en restait. 

Tous s’attendent à ce que Levi ouvre la bouche. Pour un dernier « je t’aime » ou un « pardon ». Mais Levi reste silencieux. Le temps s’étire à l’infini. Quelques regards sont échangés dans son dos, mais aucun ne peut se résoudre à briser ce moment.

Enfin, Levi relève la tête. D’un geste mécanique, il retire sa bague. La bague d’Erwin. Il ne la regarde même pas. Puis à la surprise générale, il la laisse tomber dans la tombe. Elle rebondit sur le torse d’Erwin avant de rouler dans la terre. 

Levi tourne les talons. Les derniers mots d’Erwin à son intention tournent en boucle dans sa tête. _Jusqu’à ce que la mort nous sépare_. C’est arrivé. La mort les a séparé. C’était rapide. Les fiançailles les plus courtes de l’histoire de l’humanité. Pourtant il n’est pas triste. Il est seulement… vide. 

Erwin est mort.

*******

Ils ont attendu la nuit pour rentrer, après avoir passé le reste de la journée à fouiller le sous-sol du père d'Eren. Levi n’a pas voulu accompagner le groupe. Il ne voulait pas voir ce qu’il y a dans ce sous-sol. Ce sous-sol qui a poussé Erwin à venir ici. Et à mourir. À la place, il est resté à veiller sur les trois chevaux survivants. Heureusement, un des chariots avec lesquels ils étaient venus est resté intact.

Hanji et Mikasa sont montés chacun sur un cheval et les autres dans le chariot. Levi n’a même pas cherché à s’opposer à cette décision d’Hanji. Muré dans le silence, il s’est assis en tailleur, un peu à l’écart. Personne n’a cherché à l’inclure dans la conversation et c’est sans doute mieux ainsi.

À mi-chemin, le capitaine semble soudainement reprendre conscience. Pour la première fois depuis la mort d’Erwin, une émotion transparaît sur son visage. De la panique. 

— Hanji ! File-moi ton cheval !

Surpris et en même temps soulagé de voir Levi s’exprimer enfin, Hanji ordonne à sa mouture de ralentir pour revenir à niveau de chariot.

— Pourquoi ?

— Il faut que je retourne là-bas ! 

À Shiganshina. Il doit… il doit dire au revoir à Erwin. Lui dire qu’il l’aime. Et récupérer la bague. Erwin n’aurait pas voulu qu’il l’enterre, il aurait voulu qu’il la garde toujours avec lui. Jusqu’à ce que la mort le prenne à son tour. Levi est complètement affolé. Son cœur bat si vite dans sa poitrine. Il n’arrive plus à respirer. Non seulement il n’a pas sauvé Erwin, mais en plus il a souillé son souvenir ? Il n’a même pas récupéré l’écusson de sa veste !

— Levi, calme-toi, ordonne Hanji en prenant ses rênes à une main. 

— Tu ne comprends pas, je…

— Jean, donne-lui, le coupe Hanji.

Le concerné se met à fouiller dans son sac et en sort rapidement un mouchoir qu’il ouvre délicatement. Levi reconnaît immédiatement le petit carnet de notes qu’Erwin emportait toujours avec lui, l’écusson du Bataillon d’exploration qu’il devine être le sien et au sommet de tout ça, l’anneau d’or qu’il avait jeté dans la tombe. Il se retourne vers Hanji. Il l’a ramassé pour lui. Il savait qu’il regrettait son geste. 

— Capitaine ? le rappelle Jean.

Levi récupère ces minces souvenirs d’Erwin à deux mains. Les larmes lui montent instantanément aux yeux sans qu’il puisse les contenir. Il éclate en sanglots sous les regards embarrassés de ses camarades survivants. 

Il ne voit plus rien. Il n’arrive plus à respirer. Il a une boule énorme dans le ventre et une autre qui lui enserre la gorge. Il voudrait hurler sa souffrance, mais n’a même pas assez de souffle pour ça. Sa bouche s’ouvre dans un cri silencieux. 

Hanji saute dans le chariot et ordonne à Jean de prendre sa place sur le cheval. Ses bras se referment autour de la tête de Levi pour l’attirer contre sa poitrine. 

— Ça va aller… Tu as le droit de pleurer, Levi. 

— Je l’ai tué… C’est ma faute… J’ai pas réussi à… J’aurais… bégaye Levi, le front contre un des seins d’Hanji.

Il ne les bande jamais durant les expéditions, trop mauvais pour la respiration et surtout pour bouger correctement. Hanji resserre son étreinte et pose son menton sur le haut du crâne de Levi. D’un regard sévère, il invite Eren et les autres à se la boucler. Si l’un d’eux ose ne serait-ce qu’ouvrir la bouche, il lui fera regretter d’avoir survécu à cet enfer.

— Non, le Bestial l’a tué, rappelle Hanji tout bas. Et il a offert son cœur pour l’humanité, c’est ce qu’on a toujours fait. Et son sacrifice n’a pas été vain, nous avons repris le mur Maria. Nous en savons maintenant plus sur les titans, sur le monde extérieur. 

— J’ai laissé le poilu s’échapper… je lui avais promis de le buter… 

— Tu te le tueras un autre jour. Tu es encore en vie. Tu peux toujours tenir ta promesse.

Levi inspire et expire profondément, essayant de toute évidence de retrouver son calme. L’idée de se donner en spectacle de cette manière, de craquer devant tout le monde, lui est insupportable, mais ce n’est pas quelque chose qu’il peut contrôler. 

Ses souvenirs avec Erwin s’imposent dans son esprit. Il les a tenu éloignés toute la journée, y compris pendant l’enterrement, mais il ne peut plus lutter. Leur rencontre dans la Ville Souterraine. La première fois qu’il a embrassé Erwin, après avoir cru qu’il était mort lors d’une mission d’exploration. La première fois qu’ils ont couché ensemble. La première fois qu’Erwin lui a dit qu’il l’aimait. Les nuits passées à ses côtés. Son sourire, son rire, son odeur, ses mains sur lui. Ses yeux bleus. La dernière fois qu’ils ont fait l’amour. Sa demande en mariage juste après l’orgasme. 

Étrangement, se remémorer ces souvenirs calme un peu la douleur. Alors il ferme les yeux et visualise le visage d’Erwin. Ses sourcils épais qui se fronçaient quand il se concentrait. Sa mâchoire carré sur laquelle il aimait faire courir sa langue. Ses lèvres tellement douées pour embrasser. Ce nez qu’il frottait contre sa peau. Ses cheveux blonds si doux sous ses doigts. Sa moustache piquante quand il l’embrassait en revenant de mission. Il l’aime tellement. Levi ne peut se résoudre à utiliser le passé. Parce que même si Erwin n’est plus, il l’aime encore. 

Ayant retrouvé un peu son souffle, Levi repousse Hanji, sans doute un peu brutalement. Il utilise le mouchoir qui protégeait les effets personnels d’Erwin pour essuyer son visage. Il doit se reprendre, tout le monde le regarde. Quel enfer. 

Hanji s’est assis à côté de lui. Il joue avec la sangle qui enserre sa cuisse pour s’occuper les mains. Levi s’adosse à la barrière du chariot, ses avants-bras sur ses genoux. Après avoir glissé l’écusson d’Erwin dans sa poche, il enfile la bague à son doigt. Ses gestes sont assurés, il n’hésite pas une seule seconde. À la lumière des torches, il prend le temps de la regarder, pour la première fois.

Erwin a choisi un anneau simple, assez fin, sans aucune pierre, ni décoration quelconque. Pris d’un doute, Levi la retire un instant pour vérifier l’intérieur, mais il est vierge de toute gravure. Il ne peut s’empêcher de ressentir une pointe de déception, il aurait été heureux d’y découvrir un dernier message d’Erwin. Mais c’est peut-être mieux ainsi. Leur amour n’a jamais eu besoin de fioritures. Il était à l’image de cette bague. Brut et vrai. 

La voix d'Armin l’interrompt brusquement dans son observation.

— Ça faisait combien de temps ?

S’il y a bien une personne dont Levi n’attendait aucune question, c’est bien Armin. Pendant une seconde, il sent la colère gonfler dans sa poitrine. Colère qu’il réprime aussitôt. Ne pas avoir de regrets. Jamais. Et Armin… avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus… Pourquoi lui fait-il penser à ce point à Erwin ? Va-t-il maintenant voir Erwin dans tous les blondinets qu’il croise ? Il ne lui ressemble même pas. À part les cheveux. Ses yeux sont d’un bleu plus sombre. Et il est beaucoup plus petit. Presque aussi petit que lui.

— Il m’a fait sa demande hier matin, juste avant de partir. Il avait le sens du timing.

Levi a bien conscience qu’il est ridicule à feindre le détachement alors qu’il vient de pleurer lamentablement devant tout le monde, mais sans ça, il sait qu’il risque d’éclater en sanglots.

— Non je voulais dire… que vous étiez…

— Cinq ans. 

Si les adolescents accueillent cette information en silence, la réaction d’Hanji ne se fait pas attendre. Elle tient d’ailleurs plus du réflexe qu’autre chose.

— Cinq ans ?!

— De quoi tu t’étonnes toi ? T’étais au courant.

— Oui, j’avais deviné, mais… j’imaginais pas que ça faisait aussi longtemps ! Je pensais que vous aviez commencé à vous envoyer en l’air quand il est devenu commandant. 

— Non, ça c’est le moment où j’en ai eu marre de sortir par la fenêtre avant le lever du soleil.

Connie ne peut retenir un petit rire. Instantanément, tous se figent, craignant que Levi le prenne comme un manque de respect. Il est sans doute trop tôt pour rire. Mais le capitaine se contente de soupirer.

— C’est bon, vous avez pas besoin de me ménager. C’est moi qui ai piqué Armin, personne ne m’y a obligé. 

Pourquoi ? La question est sur toutes les lèvres, mais aucun n’ose la poser.

— J’ai estimé qu'Eren et Mikasa avaient raison et qu’Armin était sans doute notre meilleur atout. C’était aussi l’avis de… du major d’ailleurs. 

Prononcer son prénom est trop douloureux. De plus, il n’est pas certain d’en avoir encore le droit après ce qu’il a fait. 

— Il disait que tu étais l’avenir du Bataillon, ajoute-t-il à l’intention du jeune homme. 

— C’est vrai, confirme Hanji avec gravité. 

— Et je…

Les mots sont difficiles. Pourtant il a le sentiment qu’il doit formuler tout ça à voix haute. Comme pour s’assurer qu’il a fait le bon choix. Il a besoin de le dire une fois pour toute, même si les larmes lui piquent à nouveau les yeux.

— Il n’était pas un démon.

Assis entre Connie et Armin, Frock baisse les yeux. Mais Levi n’a que faire des états d’âme du jeune homme. Il veut seulement dire ce qu’il n’a pas réussi pendant l’enterrement. 

— Il a conduit des centaines de soldats à la mort, c’est vrai. Mais c’était son devoir. C’était ce qu’on attendait de lui, ce qu’on exigeait de lui. Qu’il prenne ces décisions difficiles que personne ne voulait prendre, tout en faisant en sorte qu’aucun d’entre nous n’étouffe sous la culpabilité. 

Il est incapable de continuer. Il aimerait pourtant leur dire à quel point Erwin était un homme bon, attentionné et aimant. Leur énumérer tout ce qu’il a sacrifié, tout ce qu’ils ont sacrifié, pour le bien commun. Leur expliquer qu’en prenant la responsabilité de cette montagne de cadavres sur laquelle ils se tiennent actuellement, il a fait en sorte que leurs fantômes ne viennent jamais les hanter. Par contre, ils hantaient Erwin. Levi est le seul à savoir. Les cauchemars, de nuit comme de jour. Les flash-backs, les crises d’angoisse, les hurlements. Ces matins où Levi devait le forcer à sortir du lit. Toutes les fois où il a dû le laver, le raser, l’habiller parce qu’Erwin était incapable de le faire lui-même. Les colères, les disputes, les larmes. Tout ça pour l’humanité. Le devoir avant tout. 

— Il méritait de se reposer, termine à sa place Hanji. Je comprends ton choix, Levi. Je n’aurais pas pris la même décision que toi, mais c’est à toi qu’Erwin avait confié cette seringue. Je pense que tu as fait ce qu’il aurait voulu. 

Peut-être. Levi ne peut en être certain, mais il s’accroche à cette idée. Hanji poursuit sur sa lancée :

— Armin, n’oublie jamais que tu es investi de l’esprit d’Erwin, en plus du pouvoir du titan. Sois-en digne.

L’esprit d’Erwin. Voilà une bien belle formulation, se dit Levi en feuilletant le carnet entre ses mains. Mais plutôt juste. Levi aime cette idée qu’un peu d’Erwin survive. En lui, mais aussi en celui qu’il considérait comme son futur successeur. Pas tout de suite, bien sûr, mais dans quelques années, s’ils sont encore là à se battre pour l’humanité, Armin fera un bon commandant. 

— Vous… vous voulez que je remplace le major ? bafouille l’adolescent.

À la lumière des torches, Levi peut distinguer l’angoisse dans son regard. Il referme le carnet qui ne contient rien de plus que des notes sur le Bataillon, les titans, des plans d’expédition, des schémas d’armes et de formations militaires. 

— Tu ne remplaceras jamais Erwin, déclare Levi d’une voix égale. Mais tu seras son héritier. 

Disant cela, il se penche en avant de façon à tendre le carnet au gamin assis en face de lui. Armin a un instant d’hésitation avant de l’accepter à deux mains. Les yeux dans les yeux. 

— Ne me fais jamais regretter mon choix, Armin Artelt, prévient-il en se rasseyant.

Le jeune soldat hoche affirmativement la tête. Il ramène le carnet contre son cœur, n’osant manifestement pas l’examiner en public, surtout pas devant Levi. 

— Et je compte sur toi pour faire passer ton devoir envers l’humanité avant tout. Avant ta famille, tes amis, ton éthique, tes rêves.

Avant l’amour de ta vie s’il le faut. Levi ne le dit pas à voix haute, mais ils ont tous compris. Il ferme les yeux. Ne pas craquer. Pas encore.

Le silence reprend ses droits. Hanji invite Jean à revenir dans le chariot pour reprendre sa place à cheval. Ils ne doivent plus être très loin du mur Rose et de Trost. 

Levi appuie son front contre un de ses genoux. Il fait tourner la bague autour de son doigt, encore et encore. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi ce geste le calme, mais ne compte pas s’en priver. Peut-être qu’il a juste besoin de se rappeler qu’elle est là. Et qu’il n’a pas rêvé cette ultime conversation.

Il s’était juré de ne plus jamais avoir de regret. C’est un échec. Il regrette tellement de choses. Ne pas avoir dit oui la première fois, avoir évité Erwin toute la journée d’hier et toute la nuit, l’avoir laissé galoper vers la mort. Ne pas lui avoir dit qu’il l’aimait, rien qu’une fois. Il pense qu’Erwin le savait, depuis très longtemps, mais Levi sait qu’il aurait dû le lui dire. Pourtant il avait pressenti que cette bataille finirait mal. Il aurait dû ravaler son orgueil et profiter au maximum des derniers moments avec lui.

Ou il aurait dû le piquer. Le transformer en titan. Le forcer à être un démon jusque dans sa chair. Sacrifier l’humanité d’Erwin. 

Non.

Il a pris la bonne décision.

Erwin méritait de partir en étant un homme et d’offrir son cœur à l’humanité comme tous ceux qui l’ont précédé. Même si cela impliquait d’arracher au passage celui de Levi.

Et détruire leur propre humanité.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu apporter ma contribution à la team Eruri ^^
> 
> N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire si vous avez aimé !
> 
> Et à une prochaine pour, qui sait, peut-être d'autres fanfics Eruri ?


End file.
